ローズ水
by theaddictwithapen
Summary: Sometimes, things happen for a reason. Cho/Hina, ChoHina, Chojuro x Hinata, slight ShikaHina.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, friends._

 _This is, as far as I know, one of the first ChoHina fics on here that isn't a oneshot. I just adore this pairing so fucking much and there's literally none. Or they're all hiding from me. If you know of any, I beg of you to let me know! I feel like i'm the only one on the entire damn ship! This fucker is gonna sink! DX_

 _Please enjoy and leave a review. I put a lot of thought into this._

* * *

Chapter One

Neji watched regretfully as his cousin ran around the camp like a chicken without its head. The drug was supposed to be used on patients with blood type O. Hinata was not that blood type.

The Hyūga eyed girl began to cartwheel down the small path around the tents.

Neji's face paled. The entirety of the sensory camp was now well aware of Hinata. Some people chuckled at the sight, some frowned, and some paled, like Neji.

"Lady Hinata! Please, you need to rest." Kō tried intruding on her spree, but she just danced around him.

"You are so handsome, Kō-kun! And your hair is soft!" He blushed as the Hyūga climbed all over him like a small, hyperactive child. To say this was an interesting sight would be an... _understatement_.

"Lady Hi-"

"Oooh.. is that dango I smell?!"

The girl backflipped off of his shoulders and ran toward the sweet smell like a bloodhound searching for its prey. When she rushed inside the subjected tent, she frowned. "Dammit!" Apparently, she wasn't a very good bloodhound. She squawked, going to the next suspected tent.

Kō and Neji could only watch as she went from tent to tent, earning potential assassination attempts from walking in on people changing and resting. She hadn't slowed down though.

Chōjūrō walked up to Neji and Kō absentmindedly, a plate of dango in his hand. "Hey, what's going on? I heard someone shouting." He asked the strangers.

Neji continued to scowl. "Just watching my cousin make a fool of herself. You?"

Chōjūrō shrugged, watching the half naked woman run around with only binds covering her chest as she hunted for something, and her hair was flying wildly around as if it had a mind of its own, might he add. "Just got the last hanami dango from the food court."

Neji's eyes widened, and Kō leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I would hurry up and finish it, because tha-"

"You! Why did you hide your dango from me?! Explain yourself, now!" The scary marble eyed teen stomped toward him with a twinkle of killer intent in her large eyes.

Chōjūrō squeaked, shoving the last of the dango into his mouth. "Not today!" He yelped, taking off and tossing the skewer as he ran.

Kō rose a brow. "Well this just got more interesting. He shouldn't have done that, but still.."

Neji smirked. "He'd better hope that drug wears off before she gets to him."

* * *

Mei smiled at Shizune. "Thank you for the food pills."

Shizune smiled back thoughtfully. "Of course, Lady Mizukage. If you need anything be sure to let me know."

Mei nodded with a sultry look in her emerald eyes. "Of course, dear." Her voice sounded like fresh honey. Shizune blushed, turning away.

Just as the Mizukage stepped out of the tent, Chōjūrō ended up tackling her to the ground, and he swiftly pulled her up and used her as a shield, much to Mei's surprise. "What's this?" She asked, curiosity taking her senses.

"There's a wild woman chasing me! I was just eating dango, and then she appeared and tried to steal it!"

Shizune looked up from her papers, an apologetic look in her eye. "I'm so sorry Chōjūrō, Mei-sama."

Mei was taken aback to see the meek girl she'd seen once before in battle, charge up to them and order Chōjūrō to quit using the Mizukage as protection, as if she wasn't being disrespectful in the presence of one of the strongest Shinobi alive.

"Hey, you! Shark boy! Come out of her hair! Right now!" Her soft voice didn't seem natural when shouting.

"Hinata!" Shizune barked. Chōjūrō rose a brow.. That was her name? The Hokage's advisor then looked at Mei with an irritated expression. "Hinata was drugged on her last mission, and the effects only worked on a certain blood type, so since she wasn't that blood type, the drug gave her the opposite effect." She explained, trying to reason with them. "Please do understand."

"HA! I FINALLY GOT YOU!" The girl snatched him from behind the Mizukage and pulled him toward her.

To everyone's incredulity, the meek Hyūga girl gripped the back of the meek swordsman's head and forced him into a full out makeout session. "HINATA!" Shizune roared in utter horror. Neji and Kō had both just arrived as well. Kō fainted, leaving Neji to fume over the predicament.

"Hinata!"

"Oh, my." Mei smirked at the sight of her innocent bodyguard getting his first kiss. The girl was also possibly getting her own first kiss as well... How interesting. Shikamaru was next to find out, stepping into the tent and peeking at whatever made Kō faint.. And at whatever was making Neji look so pissed.

He almost choked at the sight. Shikamaru wasn't one to get easily surprised, either..but. "What..?" He questioned the scene with wide eyes.

Chōjūrō almost fainted himself by the time she pulled away. "Arigatou!" She giggled, licking her lips, collecting the sweet taste.

He fell on his butt and rubbed his head. "What?" He questioned to no one in particular.

"Hinata!" Shizune growled, grabbing the girl by her long, albeit slightly tangled hair. "What the hell has gotten into you?! I told you to stay in your tent until the drug wears off!"

Hinata yelped as her hair was tugged at. "I have very sensitive scalp, woman!" She hissed, gripping her head in over exaggerated pain.

"Why, you little.." Shizune looked up apologetically. "I'm so very sorry for the intrusion!"

"Hehe I'm not.. Cow pants is pretty cute.. and he tasted good." Hinata giggled, earning another tug on her hair. "Dammit, woman!"

Chōjūrō stood up, recovering slowly from the predicament, a blush ingrained into his cheeks. "Uh.. Sh-Shizune-san, its alright." He smiled sheepishly. "I needed to get that out of the way sometime."

Shizune smiled sadly. "I'm sorry it had to happen with _her_ while she was under the influence of a paralyzing drug. Gomenasai."

Chōjūrō chuckled. "It's okay."

* * *

The next morning Hinata's head was pounding. She lifted up off her cot and stepped outside. The sun was just rising, so she guessed it would be best to wash herself when everyone was asleep.

She walked toward the small stream that was just outside of the camping grounds and bent over, splashing her face. Suddenly, the events from the night before began pouring into her brain. She cursed herself, blushing madly. "What came over me?!" She muttered.

She fisted her tangled hair and pulled it up into a tight knot. It was currently very greasy, and there wasn't a place around where she could properly bathe. The Hyūga got to her feet and turned back to the camp, ready to apologize to Chōjūrō-kun for her actions. She lost her first kiss to Chōjūrō, and most likely, he'd lost his to her. A pang of guilt ran through her. "Dammit." She muttered over and over. She headed to Shizune's quarters, ready to apologize to her first.

"..Ohayo, Shizune-san." Hinata smiled quite frightfully. "I..I apologize for last night."

Shizune looked up from the scroll and nodded, a practiced smile on her lips. "It's alright. You weren't in the right mind anyway." Hinata frowned. She'd taken his first kiss while practically drunk! Ugh, how could she have done that to someone! Hopefully it wasn't his first and she had just jumped to conclusions. "You should apologize to Chōjūrō, though. You did take his first kiss."

Hinata paled. Just as she had thought. "Where's his tent?" Hinata asked, her eyes half lidded. She was truly guilty. A first kiss was supposed to be perfect! And she'd taken his without even thinking.. And because of _dango_.

"He's in D4." Shizune smiled, looking back at her paperwork.

"And Mei-sama's?"

"She's in D3, next to Chōjūrō's."

Hinata nodded, taking off toward the other side of the camp. She was only covered by her bandages and the warmth of her pants, but it would have to do. She wasn't sure when they were leaving. Hinata stood in front of Mei-sama's tent, nervously. She'd made such an embarrassment of herself..

"What do you need, darling?" Mei poked her head out of the tent, clad in pajamas.

Hinata stepped back, bowing her head. "I uh.. I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. I wasn't.. Myself " She laughed nervously, glad that her neck was open so her hair wouldn't stick to her skin with nervous sweat.

Mei smiled warmly. "Of course. No one was harmed, Hyūga-san. You did possibly give my sweet Chōjūrō his first sexual awakening, though." She grinned, patting her head.

Hinata's face went tomato red. "G-gomenasai!"

"It's alright." Hinata jumped, hearing his voice approaching her from behind. She froze, feeling like she could faint. "You weren't thinking straight." He chuckled, quite nervously. He hadn't expected her to apologize at all, much less come at such an early hour. He was sure that drug would have had a comedown like no other.

"That's why I'm apologizing" She said boldly. She turned around and smiled apologetically. Hearing the tent rustle behind her gave her the courage to continue. "I've never.." She trailed off, avoiding looking him in the eye.

Chōjūrō, for the first time in his life, felt more dominant than someone else. "Well it was a first for the both of us then. That makes it kinda special." He tried, a light dust of pink on his unusual pale skin.

They both looked around hearing the Mizukage squeal from the inside of her tent. "Of course." Hinata looked at him, a big smile on her face. "If there's anything I could do to make up for it, since I wasn't all there when it happened, let me know." Chōjūrō smiled at her words, pushing his glasses further up to inspect her more.

"I'll come to you when I think of something." He grinned sheepishly. The cute Hyūga girl in front of him bowed politely and took off, her face as red as a tomato.

Hinata sighed heavily. "Now, to apologize to 6 other people.."

"What are you going to ask of her?" Mei asked, a small smirk on her red lips. She was currently looking over a document, occasionally looking up at the flustered man. "She said she'd do anything... You know, anything means a lot of things."

Chōjūrō choked. "Wh-what?! I couldn't ask for anything after that!" He squeaked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sure you can. She said so herself.. Why don't you ask for a redo, since you lost your first kiss unfairly?" Mei grinned evilly, watching him sputter in embarrassment. He and the girl were severely alike.

"Mei-sama, I wouldn't dare! She was more shy than me!"

The redhead nodded, understanding. "You are a very handsome man, Chōjūrō. Hinata is a very driven girl as well. I doubt she'd turn you down." The woman was slightly jealous. That would be one of the most romantic loves stories...

Chōjūrō muttered something incoherent. "Maybe." He grumbled.

Mei smirked. _Success._

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Ino and Sakura smirked. "Hinata, we know about what happened." Sakura's keen green eyes roamed over the girl who was sitting oh, so innocently on her cot.

"Wh-what're you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Hinata's face turned a heavenly shade of scarlet.

"You and the shy swordsman kissed!" Ino giggled. "You finally lost your first kiss, Hinata. I'm so proud of you." Ino gushed.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Shizune told me it was because of the poison, but it sounded super adorable."

The three of them looked at the tent flap when Sai walked in and sat down. He watched them curiously. "Who did Hinata-chan kiss?" He asked, his voice hinted interest. Ino grinned at him.

"You know Mei-sama's bodyguard? The one with the sword?" Sai nodded. "Thats him! Our baby has grown up so!" She smiled triumphantly.

Hinata blushed more. "I can't see Hinata-chan just kissing someone randomly." He stated, eyeing Hinata. She was blushing with them just talking about it.

Sakura nodded. "It wasn't just a random kiss. Hinata, why don't you tell us why you kissed him." She grinned mercilessly.

Hinata ducked her head, avoiding eye contact. "I-I.. Uhm.. He took the last of the dango, and I wanted to taste it." She admitted, poking her fingers together. Ino and Sakura burst out laughing.

Sai rose a brow. "You kissed him...because he tasted like dango?" He couldn't believe what she was saying. Hinata was too shy to do something so bold. "You must have been drugged to do something so random."

Hinata nodded to his surprise. "I was drugged. I feel horrible for taking both of our first kisses while being.. Under the influence of a poison."

Ino piped in "Being you must have paid off. I would bet my entire month's salary that you told him you would do anything to make up for it." When Hinata nodded guiltily, the mind reader grinned. "Then to make up for it, offer him a second kiss to make up for the first!" The blonde couldn't see any faults in her plan, but of course, Hinata was so frustratingly shy..

"I doubt he'd want that." She said, doubtful. The plan did seem fair, though.

Sai spoke up just as Sakura was about to. "And I thought I didn't understand human emotions." Said chuckled. "You're a female. Attractive. You took his first kiss. He wanted more, and still does. It's how the male brain works." Hinata smiled at the compliment, but the rest soaked in momentarily.

"He was flustered during and after the kiss. I think Chōjūrō-san may be an exception." She willed herself to look at Sai. "Thank you, though."

"Did he pull away during it?" Sakura asked. She was growing more and more interested in this.. Situation.

Hinata shook her head. "I think he was too scared to. I chased him around the camp."

"He was kissed by a totally hot girl, Hinata." Ino laughed. "He'd be gay to not wanna try again. I mean, all of the guys in rookie nine have crushed on you, what's one more?"

Hinata choked. "Wh-what?"

Sakura sighed, lifting up. "Hinata, I think it's only fair to give him something he'll want since you took something he had. You know you want to do it again. Don't lie, girl. You have hormones just like the rest of us."

Ino nodded in agreement. "And when you do, tell me everything."

"Totally." Sakura giggled.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, including Hinata's, Sai suddenly reached over, grabbing Hinata's chin, he lifted her face up and he enclosed her lips with his own. Ino and Sakura both squealed in the back, obviously as shocked as Hinata.

When Sai pulled away, he nodded. "He wants to kiss you again." Ino threw the pillow from her cot at him.

"That was totally uncalled for! Look, you've scared her!" Ino gestured toward the girl that looked like she was about to pass out.

When she looked up, Sai smirked at her. "You taste like sugar. What's your secret Hinata?" He asked, and before anyone knew it, the Hyūga was passed out.

Ino shouted at him with her shrill, motherly voice. "Dammit Sai, why'd you have to go and kiss her! Now we can't find out more about her romantic kiss with that Mist guy!" She shouted, shoving him out of the tent.

"I was helping a friend in need." He stated simply.

Shikamaru made a u-turn away from the scene briskly, not wanting to find out what's happened to Hinata this time. Seeing her kissing that guy was a lot to handle, and now Sai too? "Troublesome woman." He muttered, noting he'd just walked by the swordsman she'd kissed a few weeks ago. Shikamaru smirked, anticipating what would happen next.

Somewhere behind him the monotonous voice of Sai wondered aloud, "Are you the Mizukage's bodyguard?"

Shikamaru sighed, looking into the starry sky. "I wonder if I'll ever be as lucky as those guys.."

* * *

 _7 months later_

Hinata sighed, shifting around on her bed. The war ended last month, yet she couldn't seem to shake that feeling of being down in the battlefield. And now Neji was gone.

Her eyes loomed over the sunflowers he'd gotten her months ago. She couldn't get herself to throw them out, so there they were. Their petals were withered and on the desk the vase was perched on.

The blood haunted her to no end. The smell, the taste in her mouth, and the taste of tears mixing with the blood was enough to make anyone feel the urge to vomit.

To no avail, she got out of bed and started a bath. She wouldn't fall asleep. So much for that much needed nap.

She decided after soaking, she'd bring some flowers to his memorial stone. In broad daylight and she had been attempting to sleep. She silently scorned herself. "Neji-nii…" The Hyūga sunk into the water of her elegant tub. Being a Hyūga had its moments, she had to admit. But she found living normally more interesting. The smell of lilacs and gardenia floated through the air like a silent symphony of sweet aroma..

But as soon as she closed her eyes and finally relaxed, there was a knock on her bedroom door. The meek woman scowled, but composed herself. "Lady Hinata, Lord Nara is here to speak with you."

"I'll be out in a moment, Ayumi-san!" She smiled. Shikamaru was becoming a person of comfort for Hinata since Neji's death. They could speak freely, and she wasn't afraid to cry around him. He'd lost his father during the war, and she lost her brother. It was the price you pay as a shinobi, though.

She hurried and washed her hair and threw on a shirt and pants. She was excited, though she'd never admit it. "I wonder what he wants.." She spoke to herself, stepping out and pulling her hair into a low ponytail on the way out of the compound.

The teen greeted her with one of his lazy smiles. "Yo."

"Yo." She joked, walking beside him.

"I was going to the memorial, but I thought I'd see if you were free so I wouldn't be a creepy loner in the cemetery." He laughed lightly, something he only did anymore around the small Hyūga. His emotions were normally in check, but that didn't mean he couldn't slip up.

They walked in silence to the flower shop, but something interesting happened. "Mei-sama, are you sure this is the quickest way to the tower? I don't think it is." Hinata froze, hearing that familiar voice.

Shikamaru inwardly sighed. Not this guy again.. Kakashi mentioned that the Mizukage was coming to Konoha for trading matters, but he didn't think it would be so soon after the war. He lazily turned his head, seeing the pair walk by. The shrimp of a swordsman had grown since the war. Looks like he was finally catching up. The girl at Shikamaru's side went a lovely shade of pink, seeing the guy she hadn't seen in almost a year.. the one she kissed. "S-Shikamaru-kun.." She spoke his voice low, and he knew what she wanted.

"Lady Mizukage." The Nara said, close to shouting, easily capturing their attention. "Would you like Hyūga-san to escort you?" Hinata froze and threw a glare toward Shikamaru. The lazy man leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'll get the flowers. Meet me at the memorial site when you're done." Hinata nodded.

"I would love that, dear boy. What a handsome face you have." The Mizukage winked, making Shikamaru shiver.

"See you around." He waved bye to Hinata, walking into Ino's cemetery for flowers. They were plucked in their prime of life, and doomed to have an early withering. Of course, he'd never say that around Ino. She would surely beat him.

"Good afternoon, Lady Mizukage, Chōjūrō-kun." She smiled as she approached them. It was very easy hiding the fact that you wanted nothing more than to cry in bed all day. All you needed was a smile. The Godaime smiled back at her, along with her young bodyguard.

"And to you, Hinata." Hinata shivered at the sound of her voice. It was so alluring. She avoided looking at the taller version of the man she'd seen a while ago. He'd also seemed to grow facial hair in that time too. So much was changing around the Hyūga and she felt like she was slowly lagging behind all of it. Maybe it was time for a new outfit… "You're even more beautiful than you were before." Mei promptly lifted Hinata's chin and looked over her face. Hinata felt her face heat up at the compliment.

"I-I.. Thank you." She couldn't seem to meet the woman's eyes.

Mei looked over the girl's face. "Death forces a woman to become more beautiful and wise, and it seems as though you've aged spiritually."

Hinata's eyes went downcast. Her cousin came to mind. "I lost someone dear to me, but it can't be helped." She felt the swordsman's eyes on her, and she breathed in when Mei-sama pulled her hand away.

"Everyone lost someone. But you've survived yourself. That says a lot, Hinata." She smiled, turning away and smirking at her bodyguard. "Well, Hinata. Let's go." She reminded, pulling the Hyūga back to reality. Hinata nodded hastily, walking ahead of them. When the trio arrived, Kakashi seemed very pleased to introduce Hiashi Hyūga to the pair. Hinata wanted to faint.

"As a gift for the Mists cooperation in the war, the Hyūga have invited you to stay in their main house as guests." Kakashi stated, it seemed as though he was smirking under his mask. Hinata inwardly sighed, wondering if Sakura decided to spill the beans of that troublesome event that happened forever ago. Otherwise, why would Kakashi look so pleased with himself.

Hinata rose her head, and watched as her father politely bowed. "You will be welcomed into my home, and given your own rooms during your stay. All I ask is that you attend my youngest daughter's birthday celebration tomorrow night. She idolizes you so." Hiashi couldn't help but give a small smile at the woman whose mood visibly brightened.

"You're Hinata Hyūga's father, correct?"

Hinata flinched at her name suddenly being brought up. "Hai. She is." She could feel more than one pair of eyes on her, resulting in her signature blush.

Mei went quiet for a moment, but grinned nonetheless. "Then we'll stay and attend the celebration. How old is your youngest?" She asked, becoming interested. She loved hearing that she had children idolizing her. If only she had her own children…

"She's turning thirteen." He said. "But do not disregard her for her age. She managed to land a spot as Clan Heiress."

Chōjūrō frowned. Wasn't the eldest supposed to receive that title. He looked over at the Hinata, who was staring at the floor in silence. "I would never doubt a Hyūga . After all, your eldest had managed to bring my dear Chōjūrō out of a sexual… _rut_." Hiashi was quick to glare at the man, and Chōjūrō's mouth seemed to become very dry. The poor Hyūga woman started to hyperventilate, seeing her father looking at the poor swordsman with killer intent. "Hinata has assisted the future Mizukage nonetheless, and that will work in the her favor." Kakashi stood up and quickly got next to the beet red Hyūga . The Hokage was able to sense when she was coming close to passing out after working together a lot over the course of a year. So.. what Sakura said wasn't just a rumor.. He smirked lightly under his mask, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well… as long as you find that my daughter somehow… _assisted_ the future Mizukage, I can look past it." He turned his glare toward his daughter. "Hinata, escort them to the compound and show them to their rooms."

Hinata nodded immediately, not wanting to anger him further. "Yes sir."

"Get to it, girl."

Shikamaru ended up visiting the compound once more when the girl didn't show up. He was slightly worried that she'd fainted and was in the hospital again, but his worried subsided when she ran outside and greeted him. "Shikamaru-kun! I-I apologize for my absence. The Mizukage and uh.. Chōjūrō, are staying with us until they head back to Kirigakure.."

"Troublesome…" He smirked at her lightly. "Are you free now? I need a cloud watching partner."

Hinata smiled brightly, bobbing her head profusely.

"I'll be heading to the tower, and I should be busy with the Hokage all day. Use your time to _explore._ " Mei laughed at his reaction.

"O-of course, Mei-sama." Even with his new confidence and look, the Mizukage was still able to make him blush like a young boy finding their fathers Ichi-Ichi paradise books. He pushed his glasses up further, turning as she walked away.

To say that the Hyūga Estate was elegant would be an understatement. He explored the entire main branch house, or more like building, and it took him _fifteen minutes_. That was a pretty extensive amount of time for a Shinobi. His thoughts ultimately went back to the Hyūga girl that stole his first kiss, though. Her hair had grown significantly since the last time he saw her, reaching to just above her calves. It looked so very silky, he almost had the urge to run his fingers through it as she escorted them here the day before.

The strange thoughts made him blush, so he turned his attention to the potted plant that sat on his windowsill.

* * *

Ino groaned, attempting to eat her food without throwing up. She avoided turning her head at all costs. Naruto was sitting on the stool next to her own inhaling the grease soaked noodles like the oxygen he breathes.

Sakura leaned forward shooting him a glare. "Would you cut it out!?" She growled. "I can't focus on my own food with your idiotic slurping!"

Naruto cowered back. "U-uh okay. I'll stop Sakura-chan."

They continued eating in silence before Ino broke it. "I heard that Mizukage-sama is staying in the Hyūga estate, Sakura." The blonde gave her a half smirk as she continued eating.

"Mhm. What about it?" Sakura asked, seemingly oblivious.

Her blonde friend groaned. "Hinata lives there, and the Mizukage's _bodyguard_ is staying there." She smiled, seeing realization hit Sakura in the face.

"Oh yeah! I wonder if she'll-"

"You wonder if Hinata will what?" The group turned, seeing Kiba and Shino walk in and hand their empty bowls to Ayame.

Kiba had an interested look on his face, in contrast to Shino's killer intent. "O-oh, uhh.. It's nothing. Hinata and Chōjūrō just had an interesting run-in a while ago."

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon Akamaru."

Ino sighed with relief when they disappeared. "She's gotta do it! I mean.. they're like perfect for eachother." Ino grumbled with jealousy. "She's practically found her match.."

Sakura pushed her bowl forward and pulled out money for her tip. "She's gonna do it, Ino. He's gotten really handsome too, and I bet he wants to kiss her more than she does him!"

Naruto looked up, just realizing what they were talking about. "Hinata's gonna what?" He eyed them suspiciously. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing that you'd understand." Ino scoffed, blowing his question off and finishing her ramen.

* * *

Chōjūrō looked at the girl beside him. How could someone so kind be so beautiful? He nibbled on the inside of his lip in anticipation. As if sensing his change in mood, Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Are you alright?" His nerves seemed to calm with her soft voice. He could listen to her talk for hours..

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?

"I'm alright." He flashed her a sharpened goofy looking grin. She giggled and went with it, sitting down on the ground. "How are you, though? It must bother you that your sister took your place." He frowned, sitting beside her.

He wasn't ever going to get used to the mellow weather in Konoha. "I was offered the title after I began improving, but I denied." He was flabbergasted at her words. Why would she turn down such a place of power?

"But why? If you were able to improve, then you deserved it."

Hinata shook her head at his words. "It wasn't ever mine to have. I wouldn't fit as a clan head. I would never be able to cause harm to others, and that's a large part of the Hyūga clan's methods. And besides, my sister is like my father. She's stubborn, strong, and confident." The last words came out in almost a whisper.

The pair sat on a bench inside the memorial site, looking at the clouds above. The wind had picked up, filling in the silence.

The Hyūga turned to him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen her with. His heart suddenly started to pound. "You're going to be the Rokudaime Mizukage! That's the highest honor there is!"

Seeing her light up at the idea of him being the Mizukage made him a little less nervous for it. He chuckled lightly, scratching his bare forearm out of habit. "Is it, isn't it?" He sighed, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Did you shrink?" He teased at her as she cowered.

"No. You're just a tree." She smiled broadly at him, sniggered at his exaggerated offended pose. "It's not a bad thing at all though." She faced the cemetery, her smile still intact.

"And being a tree stump probably has its moments, ne?" He smirked, looking at her through peripheral vision. She leered at him, grumbling.

"Tree stump? Thats low."

"So are tree stumps." He giggled, earning a playful punch on the arm.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just jealous because you have to take two stairs at a time!"

"Now that was low." He sighed. "..Just like you."

She narrowed her eyes in frustration, but she couldn't help but let her angry look falter. The look on his face was different. He seemed more relaxed.. and she was too, she noticed. She sunk into the bench. "You're very kind..despite the teasing." She closed her eyes and listened to the breeze.

"As you are."


	2. Chapter 2

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SHY MIST SWEETHEART!_

 _Anyway, here's an update! Thank you for the reviews so far. I apologize if the first chapter was kind of confusing. It's not AU, btw. I adore this pairing so i'll do my best to give the ship justice. I'll also do my best to make these more clear, it's just that there's so many ideas coming in at once that i'm trying to put them together. Thank you so much for the reviews!_

 _The characters will be slightly out-of-character in this chapter, but it's necessary._

 _Please enjoy. :)_

* * *

The birthday celebration was a dreary one. The Mizukage was quite content though, aside from the fact that she had to dress up because of the formality of the clan itself. Every clan head in the village was attending, as was the Hokage. It was almost like an excuse for Hiashi to discuss political matters with other clan leaders in the village.

Hinata sat beside Mei, and on the opposite side was Hanabi, who really did idolize the Mizukage. "What's it like in the Mist? I've never been able to get that far out outside of the village."

The Kage laughed at her constant questions, answering them loyally each time. "Konoha has better weather, if that answers your question." Hanabi tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking of more questions.

"Hey, Hinata." Hinata jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She got up and bowed her head politely. "Good evening Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun." She spoke with a smile, feeling genuinely happy that she now had people to talk to. They both sat down and eyed Hanabi as she shot more questions at the Mizukage.

"She's really using this to her advantage." Shikamaru observed, popping the skewer in his mouth.

Hinata sighed with a nod, throwing an apologetic look Mei's way. "How are you?" She asked the two.

"Aside from being at a..very political kid's birthday party, I'm doing alright." Shikamaru observed the ongoings around them with a lazy smirk. These people were all so uptight.

"I see. How are you, Shino?" She asked when he didn't answer her question.

He seemed to pull himself back to reality when he realized she was asking him a question. "I am enjoying the food." He stated simply, gesturing toward his plate. His eyes continued to scan the room, and he wasn't sure what for.

"I see." The table went awkwardly silent, due to Hanabi getting up and walking off when her conversation ended with the Kage.

"I didn't expect it to be so political." Mei mused, chewing on whatever was on her plate.

"You should've seen my 5th birthday party." Hinata mumbled, earning a slight chuckle from both Shikamaru and Mei.

"I'll be right back. I need some alcohol." Mei stood up and walked inside the compound. Hinata eyed her back as she walked away to focus her mind on something.

"Evening, Hinata-chan, Nara-san, Aburame-san." Shikamaru looked at the intruder. And he was back... He gave a lazy head bow and returned to observing the girl across from him. She turned a nice shade of pink once she saw the swordsman. Shikamaru could only guess why. Shino seemed to notice too, and he excused himself.

The Nara made a point that he would never trust a swordsman, and he was sticking to it quite stubbornly.

His brown eyes shifted when the girl seemed to finally notice him staring intently at her. "Shikamaru-kun, are you alright?" Her voice was laced with that all too familiar concern she had for everyone.

He bobbed his head slowly, eyeing Hiashi and Kakashi's conversation. "I'm fine." He said.

She turned her attention back to the blue haired nin. "Would you like to see my garden?" Hinata asked, making the swordsman chuckle at the way her eyes got wide. "What?" She pouted. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No. You can show me your uh.. garden." He wasn't sure how to react at such a random request, but the hesitation in his voice made Shikamaru narrow his eyes at him.

"Okay. Come on." She looked at Shikamaru. "We'll be right back."

Once they were out of sight, he decided to follow to make sure this asshole didn't try anything. He wouldn't.. He wouldn't want to fuck up his future reputation as the Mizukage.. Right?

Shikamaru followed the chakra signature, seeing as she'd never shown him this, which made him slightly peeved that she was showing this random guy and not him. "What're you doing?"

Shikamaru inwardly flinched at Ino's shrill voice that had sounded behind him. "Why are you following me?" He asked coolly, not facing her.

"Why are you following them? When will you get over your weird stalker crush? She's too oblivious." She had her hands on her sunflower kimono, but her words were less than sunny. "She needs to kiss him! And if she figures out you're following her everywhere she'll be too scared to!"

"Did you make a bet with Sakura on this?" He finally turned to meet her scolding blue eyes.

"Maybe.. But she needs to kiss him tonight or I owe Sakura money!" She shoved his arm playfully.

Shikamaru sighed. This was a waste of time anyway. Girls were too troublesome.. The Nara head turned away and began walking back to the party. "Yeah, whatever." Ino Frowned and trailed behind him quietly. What had gotten into him? His crush on Hinata wasn't serious the last time she checked, and he'd told her he was over Hinata a long time ago.. Had he lied?

* * *

"So, this is your garden?" Chōjūrō smiled at the sight. It was a large flower garden, but it was expected of a former Hyūga heiress. "It's beautiful." He complimented, earning a smile from the girl.

He walked around, leaving her to watch him look around. "The gardenia bush is my favorite of all." She said quietly, walking up to the large shrub that was growing just in front of her bedroom window. The scent was blowing with the wind, giving the garden a heavenly essence. Chōjūrō approached her, eyeing the tall bush. The white flowers smelled lightly perfumed, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was almost underwhelming. You had to really relax and breathe to smell it.

Adjusting his glasses, he shifted. "It smells really good." He got closer and lent down to inhale it more.

"Ino says that everyone has a flower that represents them." Hinata said thoughtfully, walking away and looking over the other flowers in her blooming flower garden. This was like Ino's haven.

"What does she mean by that?"

Hinata walked over to the bench and sat down, patting the spot next to her. The shark toothed nin quickly sat beside her, curious as to what she'd reply with.

It took her a moment to say anything. Almost as if she were thinking intently about what to say. "She says that everyone has a flower that represents them. They each have their own descriptions, as if they're all fit for a certain person. She says mine is the Daisy."

Chōjūrō nodded, agreeing with the description. He'd learned about flower descriptions when the florist he went to for Mei-sama's birthday gift clobbered him with the information. "Daisies represent purity and innocence.." He mumbled.

"Hai. I think Ino is the salmon rose." She said, poking her lips out slightly in thought. It seemed to be a habit of hers, Chōjūrō mused.

"Why is that?" His voice cracked embarrassingly, earning a giggle from the girl. He turned his own shade of pink, and it seemed to Hinata that she wasn't the only one that had a hard time with hiding their embarrassment.

She locked her hands together in her lap, looking at the colors on her kimono. Lavender seemed to be the only color she ever wore on these occasions. "I-Ino is... Desired. By both men and women." She mused to herself, knowing that there were times where Ino made her question her own sexuality once or twice. "Ino is very beautiful."

"She's normal looking. I've seen better.." He trailed off, eyeing her from the side.

Hinata didn't seem to notice how his words seemed to shift after the small talk about Ino. He was very flustered. Not because of the conversation, but the reality of the conversation itself.

"Heh.." He laughed, catching her attention. "I'm guessing your boyfriend wasn't too happy about what happened awhile back." He was going to try and get answers because this girl could make his heart speed up when she merely looks his way, and that wasn't good if there was someone else getting the same feeling.

She shook her head, looking up at the moon. The sound of crickets floated around with the million different scents of flowers and earth. "I don't have one. Well, I didn't have one back then either if that's what you were wondering." She quickly backed up, becoming flustered herself.

(AU: These two dorks, amirite?)

"Oh.. I see." He traced his jaw with the tip of his finger, seemingly in deep thought. Hinata wondered what, because the silence was quite overbearing.

She became more relaxed, and she leaned back eventually. It made Chōjūrō feel less tense himself, knowing she was relaxing herself around him. The girl was so skittish, he thought with a smirk. It made him feel like he could say anything, just to tease her and get a reaction. But, he definitely didn't think she was comfortable enough for that. The tree stump incident wasn't too bad though...

"You have gorgeous eyes." He stated simply, earning _that_ blush. He, himself blushed at his own words. They were very, very out of character.

"...Arigatou.." She said with a small smile.

"Of course." He said back, deciding to get up and stretch.

Hinata got up as well. "We should go back to Shikamaru-kun and Mei-sama.."

Chōjūrō nodded, following behind as she led him into the large house. They walked in silence toward the dining area and that was when Hinata suddenly felt an alien urge tug at her. It was guilt. And something else. Something she'd never felt before... Maybe it was the sake she'd stuck a few hours ago, but it didn't matter. She needed to act now, or it would never happen. Not with how nervous she normally was. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, right next to the dining room entrance.

Chōjūrō looked down at her questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"I need to make it up to you.."

Very boldly, she reached up and slid the frames from his face. He felt his heart begin to beat in a strangely possessive rhythm once more that night. It seemed familiar now, having been spending so much time with this... Person. Her face was now less focused, but he could tell what she was thinking by how distant she looked. With as much courage as he could muster up, he reached a pale hand behind her neck and moved his body closer, tangling his fingers in her long blue tresses. The girl sped up the process, much to his relief, and she grabbed his face, pulling him down into a familiar kiss. It was slow and genuine. It was warm, and she tasted like honey. The girl ran her dainty fingers through his grey-blue hair, adding to the sudden urgency that had come over them both. Hinata wasn't sure what to think. In fact, it felt like she didn't need to think. All this was...was feeling. The jump that rushed through her skin when his hand locked in her own...

It was very, very alien to both of them. The feeling of heated touch was new, and being pressed against someone was new...

...

"Oh, Kami! I'm so sorry for intruding!"

Hinata almost fainted when she heard Ino's voice. But she was definitely grateful that it was her and not someone else that had caught them in such an intense moment..

Chōjūrō had pulled back immediately when he'd first heard her voice. He was blushing, and scrubbing away the slight sparkle from his lips where Hinata's had been.

"N-no! It's okay.." Hinata's face flushed more than it ever had, concerning both Ino and the swordsman.

He was beyond embarrassed at being caught performing such an intimate act. He attempted to compose himself and walked behind the blushing Hyūga into the dining hall. Ino grinned, walking beside Hinata. "Sakura owes me big money." She snickered under her breath and observed the awkwardly adorable pair go back to where they'd been sitting. Both of them were blushing beet red, getting their observers suspicion.

"What happened in there?" Ino jumped at Shino's heavy voice that was suddenly beside her with no previous warning. She growled at him, placing her hand above her beating heart that spiked.

"Oh, nothing."

Shino seemed disbelieving. "Her lipgloss is on him. And hers is rubbed off." He stated simply.

Ino hummed, looking over at the man. There was a slight sparkle in the corner of his mouth, and the lipgloss she'd had on was no longer there. "Oh, yeah. Since you've seen that I guess it's fine. They kissed." Ino was sure that Shino had known, but it seemed like he was genuinely surprised. Or upset? Maybe his overprotectiveness is just shining through..

"Don't be upset. Hinata's an adult. Not a child." She eyed him from the side with a huff. "Quit that. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Quit what?"

"You're just being weird. Come sit with us." She gestured for him to follow, and he reluctantly did so. How awkward this would be..

Ino was right. Mei seemed to lighten the mood, though. She was giggling, the sake going to her head, and she was telling the "story of the dango", as the sake convinced her of calling it.

Ino giggled, along with a branch maid who was overhearing the incident from a few feet away.. Oh, how the gossip would start..

Shikamaru on the other hand, was not thrilled with the story. Especially not when Ino added in that Sai's lips had also tainted Hinata's.

He sighed to himself, not willing to eat his skewer of dango anymore. In fact, he felt the urge to hurl. But, that would be very out of character. Maybe he'd steal some sake from the kitchen, so it wouldn't be so strange of him to lash out. He'd also realized Ino had been giving him sympathetic looks throughout the meal and it was starting to annoy him. So, without any word, he stalked off to bribe one of the maids into giving him an alcoholic beverage..

* * *

That night after the party was one of the most frustrating times in Chōjūrō's young life. He wanted to go to her room, but he had as much courage as a flightless baby bird when it came to this. Just touching her drained a lot out of him. But it felt worth it. In the end, though, he decided to stay in his room. That is, until his throat went dry when thinking about the earlier events. And he was also hoping to see the girl somewhere between his bedroom and the small kitchenette that the main household members used personally. A glass of water would have to do.

Only that he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of the tiny individual he'd kissed before, hunched over the sink with a rice ball in her hand and another being shoved into her mouth. He almost died trying to keep himself from laughing. The tiny girl had a stomach to fill, and that was for sure. He nonchalantly walked in, trying to avoid embarrassing her, and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured water into it. The girl choked on the rice when she felt him walking around behind her. _Fuck._ She quickly put the onigiri into a plastic bowl, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"Hungry?" He asked, needing to tease her if not just a little bit.

She slowly nodded with her head bowed in an apology. "Hai... I don't usually eat much around people."

Chōjūrō raised a brow, shaking his head. "Don't apologize. Eat all you like." He smiled, taking a drink.

Hinata gave him a small smile. She was sure if it was Neji who'd caught her, he would call her a piglet and ruffle her hair. Thank goodness it wasn't.. The thought suddenly brought her mood down, and she was no longer hungry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hinata noticed the concerned tone in his voice, and it made her feel a bit better that he cared.

She slid the container into the refrigerator and stood silent for a moment. "It's nothing." She said quietly. She excused herself quickly and rushed to her room before the waterworks would spill over.

Chōjūrō watched her back as she left. He wasn't sure why she took off.. Was it something he said? Chōjūrō couldn't recall saying anything offensive. By the way her face twisted up several seconds after he spoke, it seemed like she thought of something she didn't want to remember. Or maybe he was reading into it too much. He stepped out into the hallway and eyed her door, contemplating on whether or not he should go see what was wrong, but the closer he got to her door, the more sobs he could hear. This was personal. Chōjūrō knew firsthand that he, as a friend of Hinata's, should let her deal with her sadness. It pained him, seeing as Hinata didn't deserve to ever be sad. Should he go in? He decided against it and walked quietly back to his quarters, making a mental note to get a glass of water for Mei-sama in the morning. She was going to have a monster hangover, and would probably say something rude or snap due to the headache she would have, and the possibility of her vomiting was just too great. "Dammit.." He grumbled, sliding his door open. For a moment, he'd wished it was Ao who was here so he could deal with her hangover moodiness, instead of him.

As he laid down, his only thoughts ended up trailing back to Hinata. He wondered if it was about Neji's death. Everyone in the Shinobi Alliance knew of Shikaku and Inoichi's sacrifice, as well as Neji's. Neji and Hinata were both common names throughout the villages now, and his sacrifice for Hinata made his an infamous name. Some parents even told their children the story to perhaps seed their brains with the same loyalty. It's amazing what someone would do for someone they love. Chōjūrō wondered if there was anyone he would lay his life down for. There was Mei-sama, but that was also part of his job.. He sighed, breathing in. The cracked window brought in the scent of the gardenia's that grew outside, and he exhaled peacefully. Eventually he was able to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Chōjūrō's assumptions had been correct, and Mei-sama woke up and puked. He sighed, filling a glass of water. "Dammit." He mumbled. She always did this!

When he got back in the room, he found that the Hyūga had wandered into the Kage's room and found her there. Hinata was silently using a basic medical ninjutsu to try and ease the superior woman's migraine. Chōjūrō smiled at her when she noticed him, and he realized how exhausted she looked. His eyes averted from her to the vomiting woman over the toilet. "Mei-sama, I got your water." He said quietly, afraid of angering her.

"Thank you, my sweet boy." She gave the tiniest of smiles to her bodyguard and snatched the glass from him, contradicting the smile she'd given.

"You look sick, Hinata-chan." He observed, looking back at her and placing the back of his hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever, but her face did turn red moments after he touched her. Hmm..

"I-I.. I'm okay. Arigatou." She murmured, shifting her hands on the Kages skull. "You should lay back down. I can take care of her for now."

Chōjūrō eyed her. "No. I should be saying the same to you. You look like you've gotten no sleep." He frowned, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry, Hinata." Mei groaned, feeling the burn come up her throat. "Go on, you two." She croaked. Chōjūrō looked at her once more before leaving. Hinata followed behind, deathly silent. He watched again as she walked to her room. The swish of her midnight hair gave him those strange urging feelings, like he needed to run his fingers through it.. Or perhaps _pull_ it.

His face got heated and he violently smacked himself for thinking such... Inappropriate.. things. He couldn't help but wonder, though. He could only see himself doing such things with this woman... Why not anyone else? Why did he only get that urgency around this itty woman who was about as timid as a bunny.

"Dammit." He hissed, shutting his door with a loud click.

* * *

"Pay up time." Ino gave the pinkette a smug look.

"Dammit! I should have known something would have happened before he left." She muttered the last part, handing the hefty sum of money over.

"Heh. Don't doubt the girl so much. She's got the future Mizukage wrapped around her finger, after all." Ino smirked. She started to count the money, letting the pinkette sulk in the corner.

"Whatever."

A familiar voice entered the flower shop. "What's going on?" Naruto asked, walking in step beside the blonde, who had just exited the shop. "Hinata hasn't been herself lately, and you keep talking about some bet... I feel out of the loop!" He leered at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets rather violently.

Ino smirked. "Hinata is just getting over an old crush."

Naruto rose a brow. "How is she doing that?"

The blue eyed Kunoichi frowned, rolling her eyes. "How would you get over someone, Naruto?"

They walked to Ichiraku's in silence, seeing as Ino promised Naruto that she'd join him for lunch. He wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know.. I haven't gotten over mine." He admitted. "What would you do?" He asked, glancing at her from the side.

Ino sat on the stool and ordered her ramen politely, and turned to look at him. "If you want to get over someone, you look in another direction." She pushed down the urge to groan when he rose a brow again, questioning her way of dancing around answering him straightforward. "You get a new crush, Naruto. Jeez. And here I was, thinking you were more mature than you were 5 years ago."

Naruto rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Who is she crushing on?" He asked, he was quite curious to see who she had her opal eyes set on now.

"You'll find out sooner or later." She grumbled, breaking her chopsticks apart.

* * *

Shikamaru breathed quietly, leaning back on his former sensei's headstone. He wasn't sure what to think of this mess. He was going out on a mission tomorrow, and he wasn't sure what to say to Hinata. He needed to let her know about his... Slight infatuation. It was now or never, seeing as she was already growing on the former shrimp of a Shinobi. The thought of the ninja pissed him off, and he couldn't understand for the life of him why. She had feelings for Naruto, but it never bothered him much. Why was that? Was it because Naruto was too oblivious? Oh, how the tables have turned. He annoyingly glanced up at the dark clouds. "Looks like it's gonna rain, sensei..." Shikamaru frowned. This was just too draining..

"Hey, Shikamaru! We're having a get-together for Hanabi's birthday." Shikamaru groaned, feeling the other annoying shrimps presence. "Hinata-chan is gonna be there." The younger brunette smirked at his elder. "And the rest of rookie nine is too."

Shikamaru shook his head. He'd made a big fool of himself last night. "I'll pass." He stated. "She already had a party, anyway."

"Hinata asked me to get you personally, so I can't take no for an answer. And that wasn't a _real_ party."


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo! Thank you for the reviews! I hope I was able to simplify it a tad. Anyway, this chapter is just for fun, and I needed a reason for Hinata to be named Jounin, because she's not in the actual anime/manga._

 _PLEASE READ_

 _The girls in rookie nine are sent to gather information on the guy that's assigned to them by asking a random personal question to document, and they have to get the guy to agree to take them on a date by the end of the month, one where the guy has to pay. Anko gives them a day, time and place to go for the date and whoever shows up with the assigned guy is named Jounin._

 _Tenten is assigned Kiba, Ino to Shino, Sakura to Naruto, and Hinata to Shikamaru (of course)_

 _I hope this isn't too confusing! It's a bit jumpy, I know._

 _Please review and enjoy._

* * *

 _10 months timeskip_

Anko looked over the four young faces with a hint of jealousy in her eyes. They were so young and beautiful. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've asked you each to meet me here at the same time, considering it was supposed to be just lunch and nothing else..." She smirked, "I have an assignment for each of you. Every Kunoichi goes through some form of this test in order to achieve their Joūnin status."

"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked, peeved that she was pulled from the hospital for this.

Anko sighed, shaking her head at the impatience. "Here." She pulled out a mission document for each of them. The pinkette glared at hers, while Hinata and the blonde and brunette just looked at their own questioningly. "You will be going through the informal version of the long awaited seduction classes."

They were all shocked, but the more they looked over their papers, they realized what this was. "Why do you call it informal?" Tenten asked.

"Because, usually there's an actual class, but seeing as Jiraiya is dead and Tsunade isn't in the village, they quit enforcing the classes." She sighed, tossing the skewer of dango onto her plate. The dango shop they were in was practically made for her. It was even called Mitarashi Dango! She smirked, earning a very concerned look from the Hyūga.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure I can pass it." Ino said confidently. Her looks could trick anyone into doing anything for her.

"That's good. Confidence is key for this to work. I've taken it on myself to assign you all to this because this skill... is very necessary. Especially in this world of pig men. That, and I'll send in a recommendation letter to Kakashi, and he'll definitely grant you your new position, and then you can get on with your lives." She popped another stick in her mouth and grinned. "Now, on with the mission details..."

* * *

Hinata felt a headache coming on as she looked over her sheet that night. It was a very confusing mission, she had to admit. All she needed to do was have Shikamaru agree to go on a date on the exact day Anko provided. This wasn't exactly the most humane mission she'd been on. It was just a bunch of girls tricking guys into taking them on dates to become Joūnin. There was also more that needed to be done, like finding out the details of Shikamaru's revenge mission and documenting them on the sheet of paper. She sighed and sunk into the bath. The open window in her room allowed for the sweet, innocent smell of the gardenias to intrude on her bath. She wasn't complaining.

The mission should be easy.. For the most part at least. "All I need to do is coax information out of him, and get him to go on a date with me on the 23rd." She spoke to herself quietly, laying the sheet down and submerging herself into the water completely.

The next morning was a brisk one, and Hinata was now aware that Shikamaru was on a mission currently and wouldn't be back until nighttime. She went over the plan in her head. This wouldn't be as hard, seeing how close she and the Nara head were. She would hardly even need to use any seduction methods.

* * *

Chōjūrō didn't realize how boring his life was until he finally reached home. The week in Konoha was a breath of fresh air, mainly because of Hinata. He'd wanted to... No. He shouldn't think of such things. She was a pristine Hyūga child, and he was the Mizukage's bodyguard. It wasn't right.

He lifted off his bed and got up to go to the kitchen in his tiny apartment. It felt smaller than ever... The blue haired ninja pulled a bottle of sake from the cupboard. Thank Kami he was of age. He wanted to see the young Hyūga, and he wanted to run his pale fingers through the dark silk-like locks. The girl was a saint, and he was currently feeling like the sinner.. His cheeks were tinted from the alcohol, and they seemed to redden even further when thinking of the girl. He sighed, downing a good deal of the bottle. In just a few years he would be the leader of the Hidden Mist. Such a huge responsibility...

He trailed to his room, leaving behind the sound of his quiet footfalls. The swordsman opened his travel pack, deciding to open the departing gift Hinata had given him.

It was a small picture frame, and a dried and pressed gardenia flower was inside. He smiled softly, setting it down on his dresser to be hung up later.

* * *

"You're a troublesome woman.." Shikamaru sighed, looking at her lazily. "I'm not sure how I'd cope without you, though." A small smile stretched at the corners of his lips.

"I'm not sure if I could get by without you either." She said quietly. "I'm sorry if I've ever gotten in your way or have caused you any unnecessary pain.." She apologized, not entirely sure why.

"This is why you're troublesome.. You lack the confidence you deserve. You're a very formidable Kunoichi, and you need to see it. Or you'll never be what you want to be." He lectured tiredly, feeling like Asuma-sensei.

"I am trying to improve myself.. I started taking up training with Gai-sensei when the war ended, because I felt like burden. And I no longer wish to feel that way." Shikamaru shook his head and closed his eyes, taking in her words.

"Then say it right now. That you're an amazing Kunoichi. Or else.. I don't know." He smirked lazily, looking at her from the side. He didn't think she would say it. She didn't have the Hyūga pride, or the handsome ego. She had the beauty, though. And she had the will to improve. She was the kindest person he'd ever met in his short life, and she can easily bring someone's ego up. She could boost anyone's confidence. All of that in one person meant that there was a saint walking among mortals, hidden and mistreated.

Shikamaru was made angry at the thought. _Troublesome._ He got to his feet and looked down at her. "Let me see how you've improved." He ordered carelessly, walking away before she even replied. "Training ground 11." He stated before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata sighed and performed the same jutsu.

* * *

"Your stamina has gotten better, but your strength is lacking." His words came out harsher than he intended, making him thankful that she'd grown somewhat of a backbone in the past few years.

"How do I improve something I've already been working on?" She frowned, her words quiet.

The Nara sighed. "Your strength has improved, that was just a test. I wanted to see what you'd say, and I'm disappointed honestly."

Hinata shot a less than intimidating glare at him, and he couldn't help but slip up with a small grin. "I want you to focus all of your main chakra reserves to your fists, and I want you to beat the training post until there's nothing left of it. Use the strength you've gained." He ordered, standing back and watching quietly with his arms folded.

"But that's already how I fight, Shikamaru-kun." She leered at him, and when he continued to wait, she did as she was told. Her fists were soon surrounded by the familiar blue chakra, and right as she was about to launch herself at the post, the shadow user stopped her.

"Focus it so it's all inside your hands. It improves your strength, and I'm sure you haven't been taught this technique since it's just about the opposite of what your family precedes in. Physically fighting someone will definitely help when you're trying to immobilize them quickly."

Hinata frowned. Why was he trying to change her fighting style? Maybe he was just trying to improve her altogether, like she herself had been trying to do. Shikamaru was well aware of her ability to completely control her chakra, so this wasn't such a hard task.

The process took about 2 minutes, and soon she was able to nod in his direction. He walked toward her and grabbed her hand, positioning her fingers differently. "To avoid breaking your own bones, you should always keep your thumb out, not under."

She decided not to ask questions, afraid of becoming a nuisance. "I've never been very attuned with physical fighting, but I'll try." She acknowledged, sighing.

Shikamaru nodded in her direction, telling her to proceed. With as much force and as much chakra she could muster up, she launched herself at the post and slammed her fist down as hard as possible. It left a decent sized splinter in her hand, but she chose to ignore it. The Hyūga hit the post repeatedly for the next three minutes until it was reduced to pieces.

She took a few steps back, falling on her bottom in the process. This was chakra draining. "You did good, but you use too much chakra up too quickly. You should be focusing on it the entire time."

Hinata resisted the urge to glare at him. "It's difficult to focus on something physical as well as my chakra control." She deadpanned, getting up and dusting off.

"Yeah, it's very difficult. But you have the best chakra control in Konoha 11, Hinata." He moaned, twisting his back to pop it, oh, so satisfyingly. Hinata blushed at the compliment and looked at the pile of wood she'd created.

"I don't know about that…"

Shikamaru shook his head and started walking back toward the village. "My mother will have a fit if I'm not home for dinner. Would you like to join?" He asked, looking sideways at her. She immediately caught up.

"Oh.. Of course!" She smiled, walking in step with him.

Maybe this mission really wasn't all that tricky.

* * *

Sakura gazed at Naruto, who sat on the opposite side of the table, eating a fancy version of normal greased up ramen. She looked down at her plate and broke the chopsticks apart. "So, how come no one is telling me who Hinata seeing?"

Sakura was surprised he even said her name. Naruto wasn't one to muck around in other people's love lives. Or even wonder about them. To him, it was the same as loving ramen. "Why do you need to know?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Hinata is a dear friend. I would like to think she's safe with whoever she's with."

Sakura eyed him alaylically, starting to eat her own food. "Hinata isn't seeing anyone." She stated. "She was caught making out with someone though." Naruto choked on his food and eventually composed himself.

"Hinata what!? That can't be true!"

Sakura gave him a smug look. "Don't underestimate Hinata. She's got the Mizukage's successor wrapped around her finger."

Naruto growled. "Who is it!?" His attention was now focused on the smug woman in front of him.

"If I tell you will you give me my answer?!" She hissed, still glaring.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. I am a virgin. NOW WILL YOU TELL ME?!"

"Chōjūrō is in line to be the next Mizukage. Mei-sama announced it herself. Hinata made out with the future Mizukage!" She laughed at his face.

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "S-She kissed HIM?"

Sakura nodded slyly. "Mhm. He's gotten really handsome. He could almost rival Sasuke in that department…. but now that I think of it, no one can rival Sasuke."

Naruto suddenly became really depressed, and he continued eating with a sour expression. "She said she loved me. What did she mean then?"

"She did love you. And it's not the same as you loving your stupid ramen!" She smacked the table, glaring at him with her emerald eyes. "You were too late, Naruto. Don't go confusing her when she may actually like a guy who see's how great she is."

He shrugged. "I don't understand."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Of course not! But Chōjūrō has feelings for her, and you respect him right?" Naruto nodded numbly. "Then don't screw around in this."

About twenty more silent minutes later and Sakura was exiting the shop with a grin on her face. "Almost done with this stupid mission. Hmm.. maybe I should ask if the girls want to have a sleepover.." She talked to herself, poking her lips out as she thought.

"A sleepover? I'm invited, right?" Sakura smiled widely when Tenten spoke up behind her.

"Of course! We need to get Hinata and Ino, though."

Tenten grinned, pulling out a scroll. "No need. I got my very own messenger hawk!"

Sakura's eyes bulged when the bird was summoned. "I thought only high ranking officials had messenger hawks?"

"There's exceptions for everything." She stated simply, writing messages for Ino and Hinata. She ordered the hawk to send them out, and it followed suit. "My apartment at 7." She patted Sakura on the shoulder and took off.

* * *

Tenten tossed Kiba a warning look. "I could beat you any day." She glared, bending down to fix her sandal. "Your mutt wouldn't stand a chance."

"Says the girl who just tripped over her own shoe." Kiba barked with laughter. "You're funny, Tenten."

"Yeah, yeah. I have a question for you."

Kiba rose a brow. "Whats up?"

"I was wondering who Hana's first boyfriend was." She said quietly, avoiding meeting his brown eyes.

Kiba eyed her suspiciously. "Genma Shiranui. What's it to ya?"

Tenten's mood visibly brightened. "Thanks. I gotta go. See ya!" She stood up and disappeared, leaving Kiba to look at his canine.

"That was weird." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and Akamaru barked at his statement, agreeing.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door, her signature shy look on her face. Tenten answered rather quickly with a large and friendly smile, and she pulled the Hyūga inside. "C'mon, now. You're late! Ino and Sakura have already started their drinks."

Hinata's eyes got wide at her words. "D-drinking?"

"Yeah, silly. You can't have a sleepover without some fruity daiquiris! What flavor do you want? We have strawberry and blueberry and banana...and one more. I forget." She hummed, leading her to the small kitchen. Ino and Sakura were both giggling in the bedroom, and Hinata was silently wishing she would have stayed home. "Oh! Kiwi! Okay, so which is it? I'm not taking no for an answer."

Hinata's face heated up at the attention. "I-I.. I guess kiwi." She mumbled, sitting her bag down in the living area. She was quite comfortable here since this was where she came to get away from home after Neji's death. How bittersweet

"You can go in the room while I make it. Don't worry, and quit being so shy! We're your friends." She reminded, winking at her.

Hinata let out a large breath of air before stepping into the room. She was sure that the first thing they were gonna bring up would be about...

"Hinata! You've gotta give us the details!" Ino grinned, getting off the floor and pulling Hinata into the room.

Sakura clapped happily. "Yes! I've been waiting for so long to hear your side. Well, since Ino told me."

"Wait till I'm in there!" Tenten shouted, pouring the alcohol in the cup generously with a grin. She would just have to coax this information out of Hinata.

About five minutes later, Tenten walked in with the orange cup in hand. "So, Hinata. How about that swordsman of yours?" Tenten asked, shoving the cup into her hands.

Hinata took it, and took a large unhealthy gulp. She would need this if she was to survive a night with these women. She took another large gulp and could already feel the heat rise to her face. Why did alcohol do this? They were all staring at her, seemingly on edge. "Hinata?" Ino asked, waving a hand.

Hinata sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and looked down at her lap, a blush on her cheeks. "What has Ino told you guys?" She asked Sakura and Tenten quietly.

Sakura shrugged. "She didn't tell us much besides that she caught him pressed up against you making out." The pinkette took a sip of her banana daiquiri, a small grin on her face. She was glad that this stuff lightened her mood. There was just so much on her mind, and alcohol seemed to pull her from reality. Hinata was feeling the same, downing the last of her drink before she told her story.

Ino giggled. "Hinata's gonna get drunkkk..." She too, was getting there.

Tenten glared at Ino. "Stop or she won't tell!" She hissed. Ino mocked her by mouthing her words obnoxiously.

"Chōjūrō is a very kind man." Hinata started. She caught their attention immediately. "He is like Naruto-kun in many ways..." She mumbled. Her eyes went downcast until she remembered that night in the garden. "But he's very different from him. He knows what he has in front of him. He's kind... And gentle... And a _good_ kisser." She giggled, feeling the alcohol progress. Ino and the other two laughed along. They could tell Hinata was growing feelings for him.

"So has he gotten you over Naruto?" Sakura asked, her green eyes softening. Naruto didn't deserve the sweet woman that was in front of her. Hinata deserves someone who sees how beautiful she is without having to think about it.

"I... I'm not sure if I'll ever be. But Chōjūrō-kun made me feel better about my decision to leave the clan in Hanabi's hands. He is unsure of himself, like I am. And he is quiet like I am... We mesh well. But it would never work out anyway." She groaned unceremoniously, running her fingers harshly through her hair.

Ino shook her head defiantly. "It could work. You can't give up now Hinata. There's someone you like, and it's someone that obviously likes you! He's going to be the Mizukage some day, and that could help you out immensely."

"If it were to last, I'd have to leave Konoha.. I couldn't do that for a man." She admitted, very guilty.

Sakura frowned. Thoughts of Sasuke and his defection came strolling through her mind, very unwelcomed. "If you love him, it won't matter. And I'm sure everyone will support your decision, should you choose to leave."

Tenten's brown eyes went to her lap for a few seconds. If Hinata left, it wouldn't be the same. But Hinata deserved happiness, especially after Neji's death and her stripped heritage. "You and Chōjūrō are quite the same. I had a mission awhile back, and the Mizukage was there, along with Chōjūrō. I asked him about what happened in the sensory base camp, and he got really flustered when I said your name." She met Hinata's eyes. "I think he does like you. A lot."

Hinata had her doubts about the entire thing before. It could have all been their hormones, and Hinata's drugged self. It could have been just a two-time thing. Her feelings for Naruto wouldn't disappear so quickly. But this person.. He came into her life and showed affection, even when he too was as awkward as Hinata when it comes to emotions and love. He hugged her, he smiled at her. Be praised her. He kissed her. And for what?

"He is so into you, Hinata." Ino reassured. "That night after I walked in on you two making out, he kept stealing looks at you from the other side of the table, and he licked his lips.. I've never seen that man so worked up before, and I've met him several times."

Sakura watched them all talk. She was quite jealous of Hinata. She was able to capture the attention of someone so easily. She was gorgeous, it was no wonder. She just wasn't sure how to use her gift. If she was confident, she'd have every guy in a five mile radius watching her every move. Tenten suddenly went into a fit of giggles. "With the sword, and the chakra control... Imagine what those hands could do for you." Hinata went red faced, and Ino and Sakura fell into a fit of giggles. The mere thought of the man touching her seemed to have a very large effect.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh herself... Or maybe it was the alcohol. "H-He was very good with them from what I've experienced. His hands were in my hair... I'm not sure what he was afraid of doing, though." She said quietly and thoughtfully.

Her words seemed to have a giggle effect on the women around her. "H-Hinata! He was in the hallway with you! He was trying to keep himself from undressing you! Duh. Hormones!" Ino's laugh echoed around the room, accompanied by Tenten's and Sakura's. Hinata's face fell once more. She was sure she'd pass out soon.. Maybe the alcohol would assist her in that area too and keep her from fainting. This conversation was actually quite interesting...

"I see.." Hinata mumbled. She couldn't help but feel that urgency that she'd gotten that night... He'd had a heavy effect on her. Did he know that?

She shifted on her legs, getting into a more comfortable position off her ankles. Ino sighed laying back. "You should use your new seduction techniques on him." Tenten suggested, sounding like it was a joke when in reality she was dead serious.

Hinata expected herself to fall over at the suggestive words, but she surprisingly shook her head instead. "I don't have any." She admitted.

Tenten took one last gulp and slammed her cup down on the carpet. "Nonsense! We will teach you the basics, since Anko didn't really teach anything. I guess she expected us to already know." Tenten thought aloud. She twirled her brown hair around her finger, in deep thought.

Ino piped up, a huge grin on her face. Hinata guessed the alcohol was starting to get to all of them. She probably wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, so why were they trying? Ino sauntered toward Hinata, a small poke of her lips told Hinata that Ino was demonstrating her very own ways of luring a man into bed.

"You use your hips, and use your curves to your advantage. Every girl has usually one area that they can use, Ino here has about three." Tenten stated, explaining what Ino was doing like it was a laid out skit. Hinata swallowed hard. This was getting hard to take seriously. In reality, she was sure it was good advice, but she couldn't see herself ever using this.

Hinata watched Ino sit down beside her, emphasizing the way her hips looked when she sat down by pulling her clothes up like she was wearing a dress. Hinata could feel the blonde pressed up against her side, her breasts were rubbing on the shy Hyūga's arm in a way Hinata was sure would drive a man crazy, but for her, it was pure torture. This whole demonstrated act was terrifying. She could never do such a thing. It wasn't natural for her. It would come out awkward, and who was to say that she actually wanted to do this? She definitely didn't want to, but she didn't mind the thought of being pushed against a wall by the swordsman. She blushed heavily at the thought.

For fifteen more minutes, Sakura and Tenten used the time to demonstrate their own seduction techniques on Hinata, earning more blushes and sputtering of nonsense. "I-I can't do any of that! Not to anyone..." She muttered helplessly.

Sakura shook her head violently. "Hinata! You're a Kunoichi! These may be needed one day in battle and could very well save your teammates lives. Using it for your own pleasure is a bonus, but the entire concept is very useful. You have such an amazing body, that not even Chōjūrō, one of the most shy people I've ever met, was able to stand against you."

Tenten grinned, making eye contact with the Hyūga. "Every sweet guy wants a good girl that's bad for just them." Her brown eyes held a scary determination. "Now, Hinata. You are going to try and seduce us by using the things we did. If you can manage that, you can manage it in a dire situation, and you can manage it when you go to seduce the next Mizukage." Her cheeks started to redden with the more time that passed, and Tenten was positive that Neji was currently rolling in his grave.

Suddenly, the Hyūga was filled with a strange determination. She'd guessed it was the alcohol again. Would she ever be able to do anything interesting without it?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, friends! Next chappy will be citrusy, but no lemons just yet!_

 _Thank you for the reviews, and happy reading!_

 _Also, i'd like to take a moment and send out my prayers for the families and loved ones of those lives that were lost in Paris very recently! Don't be ignorant, and acknowledge the events. Finally, it seems as though our world is coming together because of these attacks. The U.S sends its love, along with so many other countries._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Chōjūrō- 22

Hinata- 18

Shikamaru- 19

Sakura- 19

Naruto- 19

Genma- 36

Anko- 37

* * *

Chōjūrō was tired. No, more than tired. Absolutely drained. Mei went and got drunk the night before, and he was stuck holding her hair back as she heaved. Her hair was a lot shorter than he remembered, and her cheeks were slowly getting plumper. Aging really was taking its toll on the young woman. He frowned, scraping her bangs from her face. The sweat was causing most of her hair to stick to her skin. She was still beautiful, he had to admit, but she was still way out of his league. And so is Hinata…

His frown deepened when he thought of her. Mei's hair was beautiful, but it didn't have the same feel as the blue tresses he remembered so well. "Thank you, Chōjūrō." Mei smiled sadly. He was a very sweet young man. If only he were older… "Is there something on your mind?" She asked, getting off her knees and wiping her mouth. Silence wasn't something that suited him. Her smile brightened when she realized how much he'd grown mentally and physically since he was appointed as her guard. He now stood an inch or so above her, and he now had a girl on his mind. It was the sweet Hyūga. Every time his eyes zoned out, he was thinking of the girl. Mei wasn't stupid. "It's sweet how you think of her all the time like this." She giggled when his face suddenly flushed, and turned around to head back to her office.

"I-I… I was uh.." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. When Mei suddenly turned and placed a painted finger on his lips, he hushed.

"She's a very lucky girl," Mei smiled gingerly, pulling her hand away. "but you mustn't distract yourself. Your training to become the Rokudaime is very important, and Hinata will be there when it's over with."

Chōjūrō nodded, angry at himself for becoming so distracted. He had things to do, and speeches to prepare… He grunted in reply, shifting Hiramekarei on his back.

Mei smiled. It had been 11 months since the last time they were in Konoha, but they were going to Suna for the next rounds of the Chuunin exams and if Mei remembered correctly, Hanabi Hyūga was one of the individuals partaking in the exams. It was the first time since before the war started that they were holding the exams internationally. She and the other Kage were attending together for the first time since Gaara was made Kazekage, and she Mizukage.

"We're heading out for the Chuunin exams in Suna in a week from now. I hope you can survive until then. It would be a shame if not." She smirked at him, earning another bashful blush.

The blue haired nin was quite excited, but he'd never say so out loud. He pushed his glasses up, and looked away from the woman. "I will survive." He mumbled, leering at the picture on the wall. He hoped Hinata was attending, since she told him Hanabi would be competing in the next rounds. She wouldn't miss that. It was Hinata after all.

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to trick me.." Shikamaru sighed, breaking his chopsticks apart. He was still on the date, and just because it was a punk date didn't mean he was going to waste the time he had to eat. He and Hinata had eaten together many times in the past, so this wasn't much different. He did feel bad for Shino, Kiba and Naruto, though. Not so much Naruto, because Naruto should be well aware that it was a strictly friends only date.

Kiba didn't seem too offended, because he still got to eat. Not much could be said for Shino, though. He wasn't one to be read easily. "I'm sorry.." She sighed heavily, looking over at the couples around them. They were having a good time, even if they were all on false dates and they all knew it.

Her mind strayed to Naruto who sat across from Sakura, having the time of his life. Then it went back to the distant memory of that kiss..

The more she thought about it, the more sensible the crush she was getting on Chōjūrō was. He was someone she could talk freely to, and someone she could voice her opinions to.

Anko sauntered in, a bottle of sake in hand. "Well, we should celebrate! You're all Jounin now since Kakashi's approved." Anko cheered, grinning at the girls. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Get excited!"

Genma walked in behind her, flicking the side of her head with annoyed expression on his face. "You bat, that was the worst way you could've trained them. Tricking guys into going on dates, and collecting information from them? Thats low!"

Anko crossed her arms with a smug look. "You're just upset that I didn't have Hyūga-chan try and seduce you. We all know how much you like your girls fresh." Genma choked on his senbon.

"What the hell?! Where'd you get that from?!" He barked, now pissed that his favorite senbon was on the ground. He turned and glared at her. "I wouldn't go after a girl almost twenty years younger than me!"

Anko could only laugh as he sputtered out more nonsense. "Whatever." She looked up, and the petite Hyūga was sinking into her seat with a beet red face. "It's okay, Hinata. Just be glad I didn't throw you in the pigpen." She said, earning another fierce glare. "Don't say another word casanova." She hissed at him, walking off to take her seat in a respectable booth.

Genma looked at Hinata with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about Anko. She really can be a pain." He muttered, walking toward Hinata's booth she was sharing with a neutral looking Nara. It was Shikaku's kid. "You guys dating or something?" He asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Sadly, no. The last Mist swordsman got to her first."

"Then why'd she go along with this mission?" He asked, even if the culprit was a foot away from him. Hinata gasped, shaking her head.

"Me-me and Chōjūrō-kun aren't together!"

Genma shrugged her off. "Okay so can I sit with you two then? It was supposed to be me and that bat, but that's not happening." He grumbled, shooting the woman a glare, who happily accepted his look of pure hatred.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't care." He looked at Hinata who sighed in defeat. The Nara couldn't help but grit his teeth, having to watch the older man scoot in with Hinata, who was blushing, as always. But it was better because if he sat with Shikamaru, he had direct access to stare at Hinata. That was not something he was approving of. Not when that shrimp swordsman was the only one alive that deserved such a girl. He hated to admit it, but he was happy that Hinata was getting over Naruto, and because there was a guy she liked that liked her back. With Hinata, it was mostly one-sided. She either loves you wholeheartedly, or she can't tell that you love her wholeheartedly. Chōjūrō was currently breaking this tradition...he was getting in between the lines.

The Nara groaned to himself, finishing off the last of his cuisine. Hinata was conversing obliviously with the older man across from him, so lost in her own strange world. Shikamaru temporarily wondered what her mind was like... Was it rainbows and unicorns, or was it something darker...? For a girl so expressive, she hid a lot in fear of putting anyone around her through stress. He watched her carefully, analyzing every move. She was still so timid... How Chōjūrō managed to kiss her without forcing her... He wouldn't ever know. Her eyes flickered around, showing how nervous she was, and her foot rocked under the table, keeping her calm without having her old nervous habits coming back. Hinata looked across and found his eyes boring into her, causing her to grow that oh, so familiar look of concern on her face. "Shikamaru-kun?" She rose a brow, and Genma's eyes were on him as well.

The Nara sighed, placing enough money down on the table to pay for Hinata and himself. He stood up and kept staring at her. "I've gotta go. Since this is a so-called date, I'm paying for the both of us." He turned to Genma with a small smirk. "You can pay for yourself, though."

* * *

The trip to Suna was long and dragged out, and very, very tiring. Hinata went with Hanabi's Genin team, directing them since their respective sensei was already in Suna, helping set up the arena. She prayed for her sister the entire time, for protection and for her to pass the exam. Their father would have a cow if she failed.

Just as they finally got close to the gates, one of the dreaded giant scorpions charged at them, making repulsive noises that only a giant arachnid would make. Hinata felt herself grow anxious, and she whipped around, "Get inside the walls!" she shouted, the young teens all nodded hastily. Thankfully, Hanabi begrudgingly left along with her team. Hinata quickly activated her bloodline, jumping out of the giant pests line of sight. She could see more sand Shinobi rushing toward the fight, and she silently thanked Kami. Giant creepy-crawlies were definitely not her forte. She pulled out a shuriken and flung it at the creature, capturing its attention so the attack the Shinobi were planning would go down smoother. But no. She was a Joūnin now! She couldn't hide and make other Shinobi do her dirty work for her..

With the way the weapon clanked against the beast told her that her own fighting style would be ineffective on this thing, so the only thing she could think of resorting to was her family's jutsu. The brute force of the fighting style would knock the creature out on its own. She collected chakra in her palms and rushed at the bug's head, counting the numbers in her head. The giant bug was stunned, and thrown back a good fifty feet when she shouted, "Sixty-four palms!" The creature was upside down, struggling to move. That's when she saw the swordsman for the first time in almost a year. His giant sword sliced through the pests middle, covering its wielder and the sword itself in what could only be described as blood's weird cousin named Al.

A sudden surge of excitement ran through her and she flashed a broad smile at him. He was here! Well, of course he would be... But that didn't mean she couldn't be excited. And he just saw her fighting! Did he think she was strong?

Her legs moved without her own accord, and she ended up tackling him. He put his arms around her and he couldn't help but grin. She was so kindhearted. His pale, albeit slightly bloodstained fingers brushed through her hair. It was about an inch longer than when he saw her the last time. She must have been keeping it at this length. Still, it was silky and soft to the touch.

He pulled her closer, thinking of how happy she looked when she saw him. He felt quite giddy himself. Not to mention, there was about ten people watching them. Hinata pulled away, noticing their audience. "Ohayo, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san." She waved to the two who were standing on the giant clay wall.

"Hinata... It's 10pm." Gaara deadpanned, jumping down and giving her a small welcoming smile. "You fought well. That was impressive." Temari joined them and flashed a grin at the Hyūga, and then at Chōjūrō.

"That was a great fight. Those scorpions are a pesky bunch."

"Hinata!" The Hyūga turned, and smiled as her little sister rushed toward them, pulling Hinata into a death grip of a hug. Hinata rubbed her little sister's head soothingly. "I was so scared, Hinata. But then I remembered how strong you are." Hanabi giggled and stepped back. Konohamaru smiled at Hinata, giving her the next hug.

"That was badass, Hinata-chan." He pulled back and gave her a thumbs up. The adults around him laughed quietly at his show of affection.

"Thank you, Konohamaru-kun." Hinata laughed, pecking the young boys cheek. The little Sarutobi grinned stupidly, and a blush rose up his neck.

"Hinata, would you like an escort to take you and your team to your respective inn?" Temari asked, stepping closer to the girl. "Or are you staying the night with Chōjūrō-san?"

Gaara uncharacteristically rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. She was going to cause them both to faint. The Mizukage jumped down and stood with the group. "Hinata will be staying with us." Mei smiled at the girl, and winked at her bodyguard.

Temari smirked at the small opportunity that had just arose. "Well three is always more inter-" Hinata's face lit up like a fire at the blondes cut off words, but thankfully Gaara used his sand to help the situation.

"Temari. Don't frighten our guests." Gaara ordered, releasing his sand.

"Yeah, yeah." Temari barked, wiping the stray grains of sand from her lips. She was pleased that Hinata and Chōjūrō were both too flustered to say anything.

The Mizukage watched the sight with slight interest in her eye. "Three _is_ usually a very _fun_ time.. But I doubt my sweet darlings will accept, even if I offered." Mei sighed heavily in fake sadness. And before anyone could blink, the Hyūga woman was toppled over in a blushing mess on the ground.

* * *

Hinata woke up 30 minutes later on a foreign couch. She lifted up, and the events from earlier rushed through her head. "Dammit." She muttered. Her face was already heated just thinking about what Mei had suggested.

"I've never heard you curse." Hinata flinched. She should have felt his chakra! She whipped her head in his direction and groaned when her head began to spin. She'd turned too quickly.

When her head quit spinning, she couldn't help but laugh. Chōjūrō looked almost like a different person with Sunagakure attire. Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing a plain long sleeve dark blue shirt with matching capris. It was strange seeing his neck and ankles. He was so pale, that Hinata felt less self conscious about her own skin.

"You look different." Hinata giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Chōjūrō frowned. "Am I not good enough?" When she laughed at his lighthearted joke, he smiled, but there was irritation in it. "I'm getting my gear washed. The damned scorpion had blood like ink."

Hinata nodded, understanding what he meant. She looked down and found that she had been changed out of her clothes. Her face went hot, and he seemed to notice what she was about to faint over (once more). "Mei-sama changed you out of your other clothes. It got on you too when we hugged." He adjusted his glasses, a ghost of a blush dusting his cheeks.

The Hyūga breathed out in relief, still flustered that the Mizukage had seen so much of her skin. She looked around, searching for the woman. "W-where is Mei-sama?"

Chōjūrō shrugged, walking to the small kitchen in the apartment-like hotel. "She went to the bath house with Sakura-san and Temari-san."

Hinata gasped. "Is she okay? It's almost midnight!" She got up quickly, and her head began to spin once more. She placed a cold hand on her forehead and sat down again. "Is Hanabi with the other Genin?" She almost choked, remembering her baby sister.

The swordsman emerged from the kitchen, a small glass of green tea in his hand. He thrusted it toward her. "Drink this. It should help you wake up, and Hanabi is with the other Genin. Don't worry about her. And i'm sure Mei-sama went to a nightclub." He shuddered at the thought of having to hold her hair back once more. He couldn't say anything to her either, or she would threaten to kill him like she did Ao. Well, then again.. that was Ao.

Hinata took the glass and downed it quickly. She stood back up and determined whether or not it was safe to go out in her current attire. It probably wasn't. She frowned. The tanktop and pants she was wearing was definitely not suitable to go out venturing the desert in. Chōjūrō placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should just relax." Hinata felt herself involuntarily shiver under his touch, so she averted her eyes from his and backed up, hitting the couch.

His onyx eyes laced with concern at her reaction, and he too retreated. Her skin was so smooth though… "Uhm… would you like to join me on the balcony?" He asked, rubbing his arm out of nervous habit. He couldn't get himself to look at her directly, so when she mumbled a yes, he simply walked toward the balcony doors. When he opened the doors, a rush of a breeze flooded in and he looked back at the shorter woman behind him. Her skin had goosebumps, but she didn't seem affected. Her arms and shoulders were exposed, along with her collarbone and neck. This was perhaps the most skin she'd ever shown around him. He leaned on the railing, looking out at the village. The hotel was fancy for a place in Suna, he had to admit.

A small smile graced his lips when the small Hyūga sighed heavily, breathing in the night air. She looked at peace. She was normally on edge, fidgeting, avoiding eye contact, chewing on her lip, playing with her hair.. It was a shame how nervous she always was. He was happy to say that he had grown out of the same habits with time… would she?

She was a lot more open around him than she was most people, and he was very happy about that. No one had ever been so comfortable around him before.

"Arigatou… you are very kind." Hinata said in a hushed voice. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help but grow flustered. The corners of his lips curled at her words. He should be praising her for that!

He suddenly shook his head, and looked out at the village. "I have no reason to treat you poorly. Why do you act as if I should?" His tone was slightly accusing, surprising the girl. He'd never used that tone on her..

Hinata eyed him. He didn't look upset, but his voice told her that he was. She looked away quickly when he turned to face her. "Answer me." He ordered. Her eyes widened slightly. _He_ was ordering her around?

Hinata felt herself grow angry at his sudden bossiness. "Why should I answer you?" She demanded, facing him with her hands on her hips like an angry mother.

This was the first time in his life he felt comfortable with someone, enough that he was willing to question them and demand answers from them. Hinata was as bold as him around other people, and he doubted she'd be able to grow out of it like he was starting to. Such a girl being raised into a clan with no emotions and such hard eyes.. It's terrible seeing such a bright person being dimmed down because of the people that surrounded her. If only he could fix it, and see what was underneath this anxious facade.

"As the future Rokudaime, I demand that you do as I say. Why should I treat you poorly?!" His voice was more sturdy than she remembered. It was deep and heavy, like it could rule a nation. Which it would, soon enough.

Hinata began to shake like a leaf when he walked toward her. There was a determination in his eyes. It was frightening. He looked different, and carried himself differently. "I-I... I don't know."

He was mere inches away from her, and she suddenly realized how much he'd physically grown. He was about half a foot taller than her now. She tilted her head back to look him in the eye.

Something came over him, and he suddenly wished it hadn't. When her eyes flickered off to the side and she looked away, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "I missed you." He said quietly, so quiet that she could barely hear him. When she didn't respond, he pulled his hand back like he'd been burned, and he walked swiftly back into the room. Chōjūrō was confident up until her voice failed her, and she didn't respond to his confession.

The pent up frustration in his gut lasted until the next afternoon. Hinata was strangely quiet for the first half of the day, making him regret everything from the night before. He shouldn't have been so pushy. She wasn't that kind of person. He could have brought back memories, or he could have ended up making her angry with him. _Oh, dammit_...

She walked behind him quietly as they left the Kazekage's office, and it seemed even Gaara could feel the tension between them. Chōjūrō focused on the sounds of their footfalls down the circular hallway. But he could tell that the girl behind him was on edge. She would say something sooner or later, because that hug she'd given him when she saw him... That wasn't just a friendly hug.

He focused again on the sound of her sandals tapping the floor behind him, trying to distract himself, but it failed. He was starting to grow anxious. What if it was just a friendly hug? Was he thinking of her too much?

He refrained from chewing his lip, so instead he ground his sharpened teeth together. What was she doing to him?! He barely knew her... Yet it felt like he's known her for years. Suddenly, the footsteps behind him stopped. "Hm?" He turned around, and it looked like she was about to start sobbing. He wasn't sure how to react. It hurt him to see her so upset, but he wasn't sure why she was to begin with.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes laced with concern. She was staring at her toes, avoiding his eyes. "I missed you too." She confessed, breathing a shaky breath to keep from crying. It was the first thing she'd said to him since the night before

A feeling of relief washed over him, but he couldn't help but become worried as she started to cry. "W-why're you crying?" He asked, stepping closer. A slight stammer in his voice.. He cringed.

She gave him a sad, tearful smile. Something was bothering her.. "I don't know. I have been.. finding myself wanting to be near you since we met...but it's nearly impossible."

He reached out and pulled her into him without saying a word. The smell of lilac filled his senses and he instinctively pulled the sweet aroma closer. The Hyūga's arms slowly snaked themselves around him and she felt at ease. He smelled like rain. Or more like the smell in the air after a rainstorm. It was a comforting scent. She smiled into his chest, suddenly breaking out into a fit of laughter when her stomach growled.

He grinned, rubbing her back soothingly. "Hungry?"

Hinata nodded, stepping back. Chōjūrō felt the urge to pull back the warmth, but he refrained, afraid of scaring her again. His jaw dropped when the previously moping girl in front of him pulled a kunai from her pouch and flung it at the curved wall opposite of them. A small shriek of surprise sounded, and the swordsman sighed heavily in relief.. it wasn't an attack, just someone rudely listening in on them.

"It's not very polite to snoop on your comrades private conversations, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, walking toward the offender. Chōjūrō smirked. Hinata was good. No wonder she'd been in the sensory division. Well, aside from her gifted eyes of course.

Out came a nervous looking pinkette. The pink haired kunoichi laughed with a weak smile. "Afternoon, Hinata... Chōjūrō."

* * *

The next morning would be when they held the Chuunin exams. Hinata could only fathom how guarded up the arena would be. She headed to the arena with the Mizukage and her bodyguard. It was a large dome with seemingly nothing inside, and the balcony around it was filled with people already taking their seats.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hokage." Mei smiled at Kakashi, bowing her head and taking her seat beside him. Hinata stood behind the Hokage, along with Shikamaru. She felt privileged more than ever to be able to stand up here with the five Kage, serving her own village leader. Soon, the old man Onoki joined them, followed by the Raikage and then finally Gaara.

"I am a very privileged man to be able to say that at the age of 18, I will be hosting this year's final Chuunin exam in my own village. I am more proud to say that each of the five Kage will be observing such an event. We will give the names for the first match momentarily, so if you would please refrain from leaving your balcony before and during the exams, I would very much appreciate it." Gaara announced in the microphone. The crowds cheered at the mere sight of the redhead. He was such an inspiration…

Hinata couldn't help from clapping, herself, when he stepped away from the spotlight. He began greeting the other Kage in a formal manner before starting the event, and everyone was conversing with others around them. Her lavender eyes couldn't help but wander over to the swordsman. He was talking with a blushing Kurotsuchi. She grit her teeth, unsure of what was getting into her. "Hinata… I'm glad to see you." The said woman jumped from her skin hearing the Kazekage's monotone voice. She spun around, and bowed in respect.

"Of course, Lord Kazekage." Hinata smiled widely. Gaara's pastel eyes found themselves on what the girl had been glancing at angrily. Interesting… he'd never seen the Hyūga so worked up. A small smirk found its way to his lips. He guessed he could help her out, if not a little. This was the same woman who had helped save Konoha from complete destruction, after all. Well, the one who risked her life for Naruto, the dearest friend of the Kazekage's. He leaned over toward her when he felt the eyes of both the Mizukage and the Mizukage's successor on them, and whispered in a hushed tone, "Is he your lover..? You seem jealous." He smirked, her face became a flustered mess. Gaara could feel a glare from not just one, but about three people around them. He stepped back, seeing that he and the girl were a bit too close for comfort, and he gave her a genuine Gaara smile. One that not many had the chance to see.

"It-it's not like that at all!" She choked out. The feeling of the man's breath on her ear sent tingles down her spine. What was getting into her!?

"That's not what it seemed like yesterday." He almost split a grin when his plan succeeded, and the swordsman was churning his teeth.

He decided to take it a step further, all in the name of helping a dear friend, of course. The Kazekage took a cold, pale hand, and gripped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. It seemed like this was happening a lot as of recently, she mused, all the while blushing like she would pass out. "You're beautiful, Hyūga-san." He bowed his own head, and planted a firm kiss on her nose.

She squeaked, and pulled back. The girl ended up falling on her butt in the process. Gaara smirked again. This girl was really adorable, though he'd never express those thoughts with anyone. This time, he and the girl were both getting glares. Hinata placed a hand on her chest, and with her other, she accepted the Kazekage's help to her feet. That was when she noticed the Kazekage's advisor glaring at her, along with several other women around. Her face paled, and she bowed her head to him once more before the Chuunin exams began. Hinata hadn't realized what he had been planning until she witnessed Chōjūrō glaring at the Kazekage himself. She gave the man's back a slight smile. "Arigatou, Gaara-sama."

Chōjūrō clamped his jaw shut. It would be very out of character for him to oppose of something like that, but he felt the overwhelming urge of possessiveness wash over him. Something very foreign in his book of emotions. She wasn't a piece of candy to be fought over. Especially not when she was his... But she wasn't..

Not yet.

He eyed the gourd on the Kazekage's back, keeping his mind steady. The third round came around, and pulled him from his thoughts. "Hanabi Hyūga of the hidden Leaf vs Nani Momochi of the hidden Stone." Gaara announced. It completely pulled him back to reality, and he turned to the Hyūga's older sister, who had stiffened immensely. Gaara stepped back and sat down once more. This would be an interesting match, indeed... He watched the Hyūga sister step up to the railing, uncaring of the eyes boring her back.

Mei watched intently as well. The young girl in the arena was a very sweet child. She could only hope for the best that the girl would make it out alive. Momochi was a very formidable fighter, but Hanabi was the Hyūga prodigy after all.

The match ended very quickly, and as expected, Hanabi was named the winner. Only because she used her family's technique, though. Her palm rotation knocked the girl back, and her chakra turned on her, adding to the large blow. Hanabi ultimately fainted moments after being named winner. That was a jutsu used by Jounin in the clan. Hinata sighed in relief, knowing that her baby sister wasn't harmed, but she couldn't help but worry for the other Genin. The poor girl was knocked out, and Hinata's Byakugan told her that she wouldn't be moving for several days. Her chakra system was countered completely.

She clapped quietly for her sister, and she couldn't help but grin when an enormous amount of people began to cheer for her, though she was being carried off in a stretcher. She would definitely be sleeping for the next few hours. Her concern subsided a tad, knowing that her sister would be well taken care of by Sakura-chan. Especially after the previous day's events...


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a cutesy filler sort of chapter for ya'll. No, there aren't any lemons and won't be for awhile. Just a bit of lime. The story will be speeding up very soon! Get pumped!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Mei Terumī wasn't ever one to pass up a good gossip session when the chance arose. She was getting older, yes, but that wouldn't stop her from giving love advice. She sighed sadly, listening to the conversation around her. When would a tall handsome man ever come to save her from this hell that was being a Kage?

The auburn haired woman sunk into the spring, sighing contently. This conversation around her was very, very interesting. "Why don't you just have sex with him?" The sand sister suggested, capturing Mei's attention. Her green eyes fell on the girls that were around her. The Hyūga looked flustered, but not enough to pass out.

"Wh-what?! I can't do that!" Hinata cried. Her pale hands were draped over her cheeks like they were fanning a flame, and Mei's only guess was that her cheeks were the fire.

The pinkette woman suddenly split a scary looking grin. The Hyūga seemed to wither away, seeing it was focused on her. "Remember what we taught you..? Put those tricks to good use, and you'll be in his bed before you have the chance to faint." Sakura announced, giving the Hyūga a thumbs up.

"Why do I need to be in his bed?" Mei smirked at the virgin's words. The girl was poking her fingers together like a nervous schoolgirl. She was so pure and innocent, much like her sweet Chōjūrō.

"Then he won't ever think of any other woman. Doesn't that sound better than him running off with Kurotsuchi?" Temari smirked, remembering how pissy Hinata looked during the introduction to the Chuunin exams.

The Hyūga seemed to dissipate, and she sunk to her nose in the water. Mei couldn't help but join in the gossip. "Chōjūrō would never pass up that chance, as whorish as it seems. He's normally a good boy, but I've seen interesting things happen to him since you met."

Sakura grinned again. "See? He's been thinking about this himself! And I saw how you guys were the other day... But I forget... You're a virgin, right?" Sakura sighed, she herself dissipated in her own disappointment. She was really hoping for the Hyūga to get some action. Maybe that would lighten her up.

Temari leaned her head back in bliss. This water was really helping her relax. "Nonsense. The term 'virgin' was made up by men who wanted to sell their daughters for a higher price a hundred years ago. Hinata is just innocent. Being tainted doesn't make you any worse or better off."

The pinkette certainly inflated at her words, becoming excited once more. "Temari is definitely right on that. Not to mention, it feels good from what I've heard."

Mei gave a small laugh. "It does. I haven't gotten anything in awhile. But I have noticed that other women are making passes at my sweet boy, so you'd better find a way to keep his mind on you." Emerald eyes met lavender, "It sounds bad right now, but doing that would seal the deal for you both." Her painted fingers brushed the hair from her one covered eye, and she smiled at the smaller woman. "You'll enjoy yourself, though it may hurt a bit." Mei reminded.

Temari snorted with a small smirk, like she knew more than anyone else there...and she almost did. "Fucking hurts. But what comes after makes up for it."

Sakura took in all the information that was being given. She silently wondered when she would lose hers. She'd always wanted it to be Sasuke, but lately...

"I'll do it." The Hyūga suddenly said.

Conveniently, Gaara happened to walk by the curtain of the female side of the springs, and what he'd heard was interesting. He stepped back and waited for the next words. "So, you're feeling up for a good time?" He heard the familiar voice ask. He rose an invisible brow and listened further.

What could they possibly be talking ab- "I'm so happy for you! Tell me all about it afterwards, cause I haven't lost mine yet either and I'm not sure what to expect." Gaara felt his face heat up. Oh...He continued on his merry way, a blush staining his cheeks. When he got into his respective spring, he couldn't help but blush when he saw the swordsman. He averted his eyes from him and stepped into the water after discarding his towel.

"What's gotten into you, Gaara? You go to the washroom and you come back red faced...?" Kankuro chuckled loudly, getting the rest of the men's attention. "Something interesting happen?"

Gaara was never one to get flustered, but what else could he do? He'd never been in this situation. He made eye contact with the blue haired swordsman, who wasn't wearing his usual glasses, and he gave a lighthearted laugh. The whole situation was very interesting, he had to admit. "I just overheard something in the ladies bathhouse, is all." Chōjūrō turned a familiar shade of red. The mere thought of the Hyūga...naked... She was in there!

He excused himself in fear that his nose would soon start to bleed. Chōjūrō smacked himself. Who knew he as a closeted pervert? He groaned inwardly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the washroom, relieved himself, and went back to the spring. He could tell the conversation shifted as soon as he stepped out into the heated area. Were they talking about him? He looked around the naked men suspiciously. He hummed sliding back into the soothing mineral waters. "So, excited to be Mei-sama's successor?" Kakashi asked suddenly, giving the swordsman an eye smile. Of course he'd have his mask on in the water...

Chōjūrō blushed under the shift of attention. "I uh.. Yeah." He smiled at him nervously. It was true.. Who wouldn't love to be one of the most respected people in the ninja world?

His confidence was completely shed as he sat there, getting a death glare from two Leaf ninja for reasons he didn't know... What had they been talking about while he was peeing? Couldn't have been much cause he was gone for two minutes at the most!

He laughed slightly, hoping for someone to talk again to make this less awkward. To make the situation worse, Gaara, Kazekage of the sand, was leaning back with a satisfied look on his face... he silently hoped it wasn't about him... Ugh.

Things got even weirder that night, when he confronted the Mizukage and Mei-sama had requested to stay in the Kazekage's tower instead of here, and she insisted that he stay here and not come along with her. He hummed a happy-go-lucky tune as he searched the tiny kitchen for food. Eventually he settled for a small bowl of miso.

His dark eyes stared into the bowl as he ate. Quickly discarding his glasses on the table, he couldn't help but to think of the earlier events. Today was just getting more weird... "I wonder what's going on..." He frowned when he couldn't come up with a valid explanation. His hentai thoughts were the only interesting part of his day, he had to admit. For a blatantly shy man, his mind was quite the opposite. Of course he'd thought of her before in that light! For Kami's sake, she was always on his mind!

His frustrated thoughts ceased when he heard a slight humming sound come from the bathroom where the Hyūga was currently showering. Chōjūrō wasn't sure why, seeing as she'd basically showered in the springs. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, trying to calm the incoming perverted thoughts. Instead, he got up and got closer to the washroom, focusing on the beautiful alien sound. Her voice was cheery, and lighthearted. He still couldn't put a finger on what she was singing, and he couldn't understand the words either.

"Hmm.." Chōjūrō sighed, leaning on the doorframe leading to the washroom.

Unknowing to him, everything that followed was very well planned out. The Hyūga could see him standing there with the help of her Byakugan.

 _Step one: Enticement_

Hinata breathed in slowly, calming her nerves. She wasn't about to let him be taken from her like Naruto was. In truth though, he never was or seemed to want to be hers.. But this guy, he seemed to always want her.

 _"You could always try out the old 'fall in the shower' trick if you really wanna know if he's into you in that way. It worked for me." Temari smirked at the thought. "Seeing a bare feminine body, and not being able to touch it is something in every man's worst nightmares."_

The Hyūga washed the lilac shampoo from her hair, and breathed in.

On the other side of the door, Chōjūrō flinched. A loud thud sounded from the bathroom and his bodyguard instincts kicked in instantly.

The first thing he saw when he barged in was a naked Hyūga sprawled out on the floor. The naked Hyūga. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and quickly pulled her up.

The girl was done with her shower it seemed, and she had a growing bruise on her knee. First of all, how on earth did a Hyūga manage to fall out of a tub? Their taijutsu skills would come in handy, especially in slippery situations like this. Not to mention she was a Jounin! He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

She looked at her feet, feeling exposed and cold. "I'm alright. The soap just caught me off guard... Arigatou." She mumbled, a heavy blush on her cheeks. It's for him. She reminded herself. But he seemed to be catching on to her plan.

He pulled a towel out and carefully wrapped it around her. His body seemed to heat up on its own. Maybe it was just the mist in the bathroom..

The swordsman still felt like he could choke. His hentai thoughts had come to life, and it was almost unbearable not being able to do anything about it! He stood straight, realizing how much taller than her he'd grown. Oh, how that would come in handy on his part... His hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose and he quickly retreated from the bathroom without another word.

Hinata watched him leave, a small smirk on her lips. She'd never felt dominance over a man before, yet here she was, flaunting her body in all its glory. Chōjūrō's blush only added fuel to the fire she'd created in her mind.

 _Step two: Patience_

 _"It may be right then that he comes to you, or it could be three hours later. Just know it'll happen."_

Hinata slowly inched out of the bathroom and into her own individual room. Her dainty hands wandered around the pale yellow nightgown, and she decided to put it on. It was very comfortable, and borrowed from Temari, of course. The silk glided over her skin like heaven in fabric form.

"If you want it sooner, that's no problem." Temari grinned, pulling the yellow nightgown from her closet. "Get out of the shower and put this on after drying off. And only this. By then he should be at your feet like a neglected dog."

She gave herself another steady breathing moment before walking nonchalantly into the kitchen, passing him without a glance. The said man was wallowing in all of his flustered thoughts, and seeing her in such a clothing item only stirred his insides more. He could feel himself become possessive over her. And she wasn't his...

He clenched his jaw, slipping the frames back on his face. This was all a game! She was trying to lure him in! He wasn't about to fall into that without playing her game as well.

His confidence lacked in certain areas, but definitely not in his appearance. He was exotic looking, and had a very nice body. He had to, to be able to wield Hiramekarei. The sword was 200 pounds!

He defiantly stood up and stretched, a small grin on his face. She wanted him like he did her. This was turning out to be less than disappointing. Feeling her eyes on him, he slid the shirt from his back and tossed it over his shoulder. He was confident, but he was still unused to this...type.. Of situation. Meaning, his cheeks didn't fail to heat up. The smirk dissipated and he was standing there trying to act casual without a shirt.

"Well, I'm going to bed." He stated. He could feel her seethe behind him. Maybe he'd turned the tables on her...

"Goodnight, Chōjūrō-kun." She said quietly, placing her cup in the sink.

The said man sat on the side of his bed later that night, harshly running his fingers through his short hair. He almost couldn't take it anymore. Chōjūrō wanted to go and pin her to the bed, which was very out of character for him, but it all made sense now. Mei-sama wasn't here tonight, and Gaara had become rather flustered after hearing something "interesting" in the girls spring. Mei, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari were all in that spring! Hinata fell in the shower, which was something more less likely to happen than him going in there and actually pinning her to the bed. He groaned. She was waiting for him to go in there, wasn't she?! She wanted him. What a strange feeling those thoughts gave him. And after seeing her in such thin garments... He pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and covered his tented boxers. "Dammit." He muttered. He was so embarrassed that he was being forcibly aroused by her. That's what she was wanting, too.

Her body. She had such a beautiful body. There was a heavily scarred area under her left breast and on the direct opposite side on her back. He wondered with heavy concern how she managed to get impaled, but those thoughts were clouded when he felt feminine arms wrap around his torso. "Hinata.." He breathed.

Her hot breath left goosebumps trailing his neck when it hit the shell of his ear. This was a very bold move for her, and her arms were shaking nervously, though. He grazed her pale arms with an equally pale hand that outsized her own. His attempt at calming her nerves was well worth it, as she pressed herself up against his back and sunk into his bed behind him. "Your plan backfired, I see." He chuckled, enjoying the feeling of her nicely sized breasts being pressed to his naked back.

Hinata shook her head, grazing her fingers along his jawline. His heart sped up immensely when they changed course and were lightly hovering over his lips. The blood rushing to his... Nether regions.. Wasn't helping.

He gulped, afraid of what was next. Would he be able to restrain himself? He was sure she didn't want him to.

The pitch black room aided in her comfortability. He wouldn't be able to see her heated and flustered face as she touched his cold skin.

He seemed to be frozen in his spot, she noted, rising and approaching him from the front. It took every ounce of courage to climb into his lap as she did. She felt her face rise in temperature as her not-so-guarded parts came into contact with the sudden stiffness in his lap.

Chōjūrō felt the heat surround him, and he realized rather quickly that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back any longer. His hand ran itself up under the thin gown and toward her thigh, and with the other, he lightly ran his feathery touch up her spine. Chōjūrō couldn't help but grin mercilessly as a small, pleased moan escaped her lips when he shifted under her.

With a heavy, possessive voice, he whispered in her ear, "You're mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm back! I apologize for the gap in the chapters, as I have deleted a few. I needed to change the plotline. Please go back and reread everything to catch yourself up, as I am starting off where they had sexy time in Suna.

* * *

Shikamaru frowned, staring darkly at the document in his hand. He hated this. He hated being head in his clan. He _hated_ it. This wasn't right. His father was supposed to be here, not him.

He mumbled incoherently, crumpling the sheet up and throwing it violently. Shikamaru was only 20, and was being thrown into this. Sometimes, he wished he'd died in the war with his father. Sometimes, he wished that the one person who held all of his affections returned them.

This was too fucking difficult!

He hissed a curse when there was a knock on his door. His mother's head poked in. He tiredly questioned her with his eyes. Yoshino had that familiar scowl over her lips, due to the arrogant look. "Hinata is here to see you. She brought lunch." Yoshino's glare lightened up, especially when her son's face did as well.

A few seconds later, the young woman stepped in the cluttered, albeit large, office.

Concerned splayed over her face as she laid the small bento box down in front of her dear friend. "Eat." She insisted. His face looked thinner than ever. It was most likely due to her long absence while she was on a mission in Iwa.

The Nara smiled sadly at her. The bags under his eyes became more prominent when he looked up.

"Arigatou, Hinata." He turned back and stared at the cute onigiri styled him. It was definitely cute, and something Hinata would totally do. So he ate, realizing suddenly how hungry he actually was.

The entire box was gone when the Hyuuga pulled out another box, but it didn't have a meal in it. It was dessert. "I made four cinnamon rolls. I used my family's recipe for the frosting. A tablespoon of honey and sugar each, and a drop of lemon juice, and mix the frosting together." she smiled lightly. He could see through her facade. The girl was as depressed as he. She was concerned as well. Over him.

Shikamaru decided to not think about it, and he picked one of the delicious looking rolls up and bit into it. With a mouthful, Hinata had to translate what he had possibly just said in her mind. "These are amazing." she _thought_ he moaned. She still wasn't sure.

She giggled, taking a bite of her own. "Thank you." She said with a mouthful, resulting in powdered sugar going everywhere.

Hinata swallowed, seeing the Nara go into a full on giggle fit. She joined him.

It was the best relief from the pain they both felt.

They laughed for 10 minutes about the powdered sugar that was now in Shikamaru's hair and covering his forehead. They needed it.

..

Yoshino listened to the pair laugh from the kitchen in their home. She could feel the tears well up, and the mother in her took over. She cried over the sink in joy. Her son had finally eaten a full meal, and even laughed harder than she'd heard him laugh in years. This young woman was a gift. He listened to her.

Her affections were what he needed in his life. Shikaku would be praising her if he was there in that moment. He always praised the young Hyuga.

Ino stepped into the house, familiar with every wall and every photograph hanging on them. "Yoshi! I have a delivery for your son!" She walked into the kitchen, holding a rose gold painted vase filled with roses. "From the sand, of course."

She set the vase down, a looked toward Shikamaru's room when she heard laughing. "Huh?" She was stunned. Shika had been in one of his frequent ruts, not caring about himself enough to shower or even brush his teeth. Much less get any work done. So why was he laughing?

Yoshino obviously noticed it as well. She'd been crying, and had a smile painted her face. It was Hinata, Ino realized. She relaxed, smiling sadly. "Hinata is definitely a gift." Hinata had come into Ino's shop several times, sending flowers to various addresses. And once she even bought flowers for Ino herself. She was an angel in times of need. In the times of mourning.

"She is." Yoshino felt more tears spill out. Her boy was finally back to normal. Becoming less tense, she got back to cooking dinner. "Thank you for dropping that off, sweetheart." Yoshino sighed, pulling a glass down from the cupboard. Her mind wandered off to her fallen husband.

"Can I hang out a bit? My shift ended for the day. Shika was my last delivery, thank Kami." Ino asked. Shikamaru's mother nodded with a fainthearted smile.

Her painted fingers pointed to the ingredients on the counter. "The green onion by the sink needs to be cut, would ya?" Well, everything needed cutting, but she'd just tell Into what to do as they went.

"Of course." Ino smiled, getting a knife out and beginning her task.

...

Shikamaru and Hinata stepped outside of his room, heading toward the kitchen, not only two hours after the laughing incident. Food was already being made.

Ino was there, having a light conversation with Shikamaru's mother as the woman stirred the soup she was making.

"Shika, 'Nata!" Ino piped up. The pair both made their seat beside Ino on the bar stools.

"Hello, Ino-chan!" Hinata smiled at her friend. She hadn't seen her in awhile either.

Ino smiled sadly, pulling the card from the roses, handing it to Shikamaru. "Your girlfriend sent you these." Her blonde locks were longer than ever, Hinata noticed. "Hey, Hina."

Shikamaru grabbed the card, read it, and tore it in half. Every woman in the room gaped. "S-Shikamaru!" Yoshino barked. "What was that about?!" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Temari loves you." Hinata frowned, taking the halves and going off to find tape. "You mustn't disregard her feelings because you're depressed." Hinata hissed, leaving the room to search Shikamaru's bedroom. Shikamaru got up, stalking after the Hyuuga.

...

Hinata wept for hours, leaving the Nara compound was the hardest thing she'd ever done. "Neji-nii.. What do I do? I love him. I love them both. I'm so confused…. Please help." She choked on her works, disappearing into a puddle of her own tears in the grass.

The sun was beginning to fall, and she was still crying her heart out. Her begging for help only fell quiet, and her dear cousin never answered her. "Typical." she mumbled. Even if he were there, he would have been beating the pulp out of the Nara. She sniffled, shaking her head. "I miss you.." she said quietly, running her fingers along his engraved name.

 _Three hours earlier_

Hinata pulled his desk drawer open, revealing exactly what she'd been looking for. "I love you, Hinata. I have for the longest time.." The voice spoke, approaching her from behind. Hinata froze. The roll of tape fell to the carpeting below them.

She didn't say anything at all for several minutes. That's when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head in her neck.

Hinata shook her head. "You're lonely."

Her neck was soon wet with the tears the older male was shedding. Seeing him so emotional, it was the strangest thing. He never acted that way toward anyone.

"You.. I can only smile with you around. I noticed when we were in Suna.. that she couldn't do it. I had to think over everything. I know how the human brain works, Hinata. I know what it feels like to be in love. I watched my parents for years. We're like them, except you're more emotionally there than my mother." He chuckled, shaking his head. "But Temari, she wasn't like my mother. She wasn't like my father. She wasn't what i've been wanting. And you care so deeply." His confession brought her to tears this time.

 _Present time_

Hinata sighed, and finally, the tears dried up.

She woke up the next morning in her own bed. Her eyes wandered around, looking for clues as to how she got here. Nothing.

The young Hyuga sighed, stretching. She decided to find out later, as she was just now waking up and was in no mood to be solving mysteries. Her pale eyes danced over the sunlit room. A pained moan escaped her as she lifted her legs to slide off of her bed. She did fall asleep on the hard ground last night. Grass or not, the weather was getting colder, and in turn it made the earth harder. That all equalled out to a bad back.

The greasiness of her hair told her it was time to take a bath. No matter what anyone has said about bathing, it is one of the best ways to clean yourself and rid your body of stress. Hinata specialized in aromatherapy, and has since she was a young teenager. Essential oils were very important in her daily life. Her favorite oil comes from the sandalwood tree. It takes years for the tree to mature enough, but once it does, it is well worth the wait. Along with the price it takes to purchase true sandalwood oil.

She poured a generous amount of the scented oil into her filling bathtub, along with a sprinkle of rose bath salts. Today was a day where she needed clarity. This is what would bring such good feelings. The aroma filled the air as she slipped into the large bathtub.

…..

Shikamaru glanced around the cemetery, seeing it was clear, he made his way to the headstone that belonged to his Sensei. He didn't speak, and he didn't need to. The fresh cut roses and lilies told him that Ino had done enough of that as of this morning.

He laid back and watched the clouds. Off in the distance, there were darker clouds. It would rain today. He could tell.

The shinobi silently wondered how Mirai was doing. The young child was only four, after all. She was bound to be getting stuffy noses constantly with the weather changing. And Kurenai.. How was she? The thought of the Hyuga suddenly invaded his mind. She never left his thoughts now. It made him miserable.

He shouldn't have confessed so much in such a strange way. He scared her off, dammit! The ninja's brow scrunched up in anger. He was such a dumbass yesterday! She loved the swordsman, and that was that. And since when did he care this much about anything? Nothing had ever bothered him so much. What was she doing to him!?

The ninja, now pissed, got to his feet and stomped toward the Hyuga compound. She didn't say anything to him yesterday! She didn't respond to his confession. Oh, how the tables have turned.

…...

Hinata had just gotten out of her bath when the smell of cigarettes floated into her room through the window. Her face paled. Why was he out there?

She ignored it, though. For some reason, she felt defiant in that moment.

She didn't want to see Shikamaru for a long while.

The Hyuga searched around her room for a sundress. A long sundress. Finally, she found a pale yellow gown, light outlines of sunflowers were threaded throughout the fabric. This was exactly what she was searching for.

Shikamaru sat on a bench in Hinata's garden, smoking a cigarette, which was now down to the filter.

Hinata growled, watching him taint her place of worship with cigarette ashes.

This is what he wanted. She knew that. He wanted to anger her, like she'd done to him.

She wasn't going to give him what he wanted.


End file.
